


Soulmate to the avengers

by Raven_luna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_luna/pseuds/Raven_luna
Summary: You are the soulmate to the avengers and Loki and a couple others! What would you say if I told you that the story you know (the first avenger movie) was only the cover story and there was a lot more to it!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Hulk (Marvel)/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> Just to remind you I won’t own marvel or anything but my OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just info no story yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own marvel I only own my OC

Your name is river νερό

(daisy-Skye Johnson's missing sister aka Quake an agent of shield )You have a unusual powers you have wings which come and go as you wish, also the powers to use any power you have touched

νερό mean river/water in Greek (it's what google says)

and cloning your self

And the power to feel and change people's emotions or take someone's pain for your self! Oh and how could I forget the power to heal people by taking their injuries.

Soul marks are words and pictures that are inpertent for your soulmate It's rare to have more then one, the most known is two-three.They will become coloured when you meet them and bond!You have blue hair! And one white eye and one purple eye!

You have caps shield on your shoulder blade! And the words....

why? why would you take my pain it's to much!

Bucky’s is a star and his words are

I've waited a long time to meet someone to brake the spell they put on me!

Iron man.Is a arc reactor and he's words are (ps I will be referring to the arc reactor as AC)

how and why do you have a AC it will slowly kill you!

Hulk is a broken heart being mended! (Over time spent with you) hulk like winged lady hulks mate? mate see hulk for hulk not bad hulk.

Bruce is a mind being mended or the sign for gamma rays! (Over time spent with you) And says

Thank you for seeing me as a person not a monster

Black widow is a black widow spider!

I think you look cute in leather and feather!

Clint is an arrow on a bulls eye

And say shut up a minute and let me say something I'm deaf you can scream as loud as you need!

Wanda is red handed mind and heart

Im sorry +^€!>+' please forgive me!

I wish thing could be different but I will do what I have to do!

Silver speedster is a blue and silver running shoe with lightning coming from it

I am sorry my +%€>^$

(Whisper) I can't wan it to tell Wanda

thors is his hammer and it saythank you young warie you have help save my friend and your beauty is uncommon

Last soulmate I want to be a surprise 

Here your clue it's paw prints. Of some kind! Comment who you think this is and what you think this is!!

would it be weird if her brother was also a mate? if so ill make him her bonded friend like in vampier academe  
(my spelling if rubbish I know don't judge I know what I want to say its spelling it. I have a great verc (knowing of words) but have no clue how to spell them)

Update 29/08/20 people have told me that your all ok with me doing that so I've add him! Thank you!

now more about you.

loki and you have been friend for along time you both would send a type of clone to a park in New York. you quickly became bonded friends. you 

hydre kidnapped you when you were very young and experment on you from the age of 3

for 1 years they worked on giving you your power to feel and change people's emotions then for the next 3 year to control them. (think jasper from twilight)

then at the age of eight to take people pain and make people feel pain (think Jane from twilight) two more years on congealing that.

then at the age 10 the power to take their senses (think Alex from twilight)3-4 more year working on control

at the age of 14 they attached wings onto you spin but kept then chain and lock together when you wasn't training on using them which took 2 years

then ay the age of 16 they started working on power to heal people by taking their injuries and give other your injury's. and controlling them took 1 year

then the worst of them was at 18 this one took three year of nonstop expermented unless they was sleeping\eating. you was strapped to the table for three year there was no need for the bathroom or to eat tubs did that. and moving they would moving your leg also when they slept\eat they would hang you by your wrists so you was standing .he powers to use any power you have touched took four year to control and touch nearly even one they knew of 

cloning your self was a side affect of all the other experments. oh did you think they stop no it never stoped.

so loki came up with the idea to FAKE invade earth once it was all FAKE then (age 18) he would then come back leaving a clone at asguard and trick (mind trick) to let a clone help.little did anyone know that was just the beginning. and doesn't quite go to plan

also this is before civl war but after winter s but it a bit different Bucky and Steve both knew they had the same soul mate so Bucky went to Steve instead of running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time string on here the full story so far (not finished) is over on Wattpad. I only got my email to set this account up today or yesterday as it 1am so I’m going to try and also move it over here. So it it’s weird at any point let me know I’m learning how to use it! 😂


	2. Pre Chapter 1  info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the avengers came to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t say this every time but every so often 
> 
> I don’t own marvel I only own my character

And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes and heroines found themselves united against a common threat. On that day, the Avengers were born--to fight the foes no single superhero could withstand! Through the years, their roster has prospered, changing many times, but their glory has never been denied! Heed the call, then--for now, the Avengers Assemble!"

[BURNING BLUE FLAMES. A smoky cube shape emerges - THE TESSERACT. Filling the screen with BLACKNESS.]

CUT TO: EXT. THRONE ROOM, SPACE NIGHT

[ Kneeling behind a THRONE, a clothed, armored figure known as THE OTHER. ]

THE OTHER: The tesseract has awakened.It is on a little world. A human world. They would wield its power,... [ he holds out the scepter ]

Loki: [ Coming out from the shadows. Limping he taking the staff ]

THE OTHER: But our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force, our Chitauri, will follow.

[ thousands of Chitauri are awaiting orders ]

THE OTHER: The world will be his. The universe yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?  
But remember Loki if you fail you will be hunt a you will pay the price but is you have tricked us you will wish we would kill you more then you ever have!!!  
Loki cowering   
Yes master

[ Cut to a SHIELD facility at night. They are evacuating by helicopter and vehicle, and one helicopter lands, dropping off Maria Hill, Nick Fury and Agent Phil Coulson. ]

Nick Fury: How bad is it?

Agent Phil Coulson: That's the problem sir. We don't know.

[ They enter the facility, passing fleeing technicians, taking only the essentials ]

Agent Phil Coulson: Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago.

Nick Fury: NASA didn't authorise Selvig to test phase.

Agent Phil Coulson: He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement.

Agent Maria Hill: It just turned itself on?

Nick Fury: What are the energy levels

Agent Phil Coulson: Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac.

Nick Fury: How long to get everyone out?

Agent Phil Coulson: Campus should be clear in the next half hour.

Nick Fury: Do better. 

[ They continue walking down deeper into the facility ]

Agent Maria Hill: Sir, evacuation may be futile.

Nick Fury: We should tell them to go back to sleep?

Agent Maria Hill: If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance.

Nick Fury: I need you to make sure Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out.

Agent Maria Hill: Sir, is that really a priority right now?

Nick Fury: Until such a time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every peice of Phase 2 on a truck and gone.

Agent Maria Hill: Yes sir. [ To agents nearby. ] With me.

[ Nick fury and Agent Phil Coulson enter the radiation facility housing the Tesseract, the area cluttered with machines and people leaving. ]

Nick Fury: Talk to me doctor.

[ Dr. Erik Selvig appears from behind a CMS machine, concerned. The Tesseract is glowing unusually birghter and a flare of blue shoots out from it, hitting things at random. ]

Dr. Erik Selvig: Director.

Nick Fury: Is there anything we know for certain?

Dr. Erik Selvig: The Tesseract is misbehaving.

Nick Fury: Is that supposed to be funny?

Dr. Erik Selvig: No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's... misbehaving.

Nick Fury: How soon until you pull the plug?

Dr. Erik Selvig: She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level...

Nick Fury: We've prepared for this doctor. Harnessing energy from space.

Dr. Erik Selvig: We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation.

Nick Fury: That can be harmful. Where's Barton?

Dr. Erik Selvig: The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual

[ We cut to Clint Barton, dressed in black tactical gear, up on the railings watching them below. Fury calls Barton on his earpiece. ]

Nick Fury: Agent Barton, report.

[ Barton rappels down from the catwalk, and walks up to Fury. They both walk around the bottom of the facility in a discreet manner. ]

Nick Fury: I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things.

Clint Barton: Well, I see better from a distance.

Nick Fury: Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?

NASA scientist: [ To Dr. Erik Selvig ] Doctor, it's spiking again.

Clint Barton: No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contancts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end.

Nick Fury: At this end?

Clint Barton: Yeah, the cube is a dorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides.

[ Dr. Erik Selvig types on his keyboard and the monitor flashes. Suddenly, the Tesseract thunders and shakes the entire facility. Both Agent Coulson nearby, and Maria Hill topside, feel the tremors. The cube glows brighter and emits a ring of light, and builds like a beam, similar to the Bifrost bridge. The power hits the edge of the platform, and begins to form a vortex, which becomes a portal. Space appears through the portal, and a gust of blue energy knocks people back. The cloud shoots to the ceiling, and the portal on the platform opens up as Loki steps through. The portal vanishes, and Loki look at everyone, holding his spear. He looks in good health but walk like his not! He look longing at them all before smirking at them]but his eye tell a different story!!

Nick Fury: Sir please put down the spear.

[ Loki responds with firing a blast of blue energy from his spear, while Barton narrowly tackles Fury out of the way. Everyone shoots at Loki, but the bullets deflect off of him. Loki immediately takes down everyone shooting at him easily, with knives and energy blasts from his sceptre. He pauses, grinning, and looks to who will attack him next. Barton attempts to attack him, but Loki grabs his wrist, disarming him. ]

Loki: You have heart.

[ Loki places the tip of the spear against Barton's chest. Barton's eye glow black, and he stops resisting. Loki begins controlling other agents around the room. Fury sneak up, grabs the Tesseract, and places it in a briefcase, trying to sneak out. ]

Loki: Please don't. I still need that.

Nick Fury: [ turning to face Loki ] This doesn't have to get any messier.

Loki: Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with taking this plant for my masters! I price for fail is not something I can pay!

Dr. Erik Selvig: Loki? Brother of Thor?

Nick Fury: We have no quarrel with your people.

Loki: An ant had no quarrel with a boot.

Nick Fury: You planning to step on us?

Loki: I come with glad tidings, of a world made free.

Nick Fury: Free from what?

Loki: Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart.... the better your life will be! See I look free to you yes? Yes I do but I'm not...not at all!.[ Like a gunslinger, Loki turns to face Selvig who's standing behind him and places his spear against Selvig's heart. Selvig's eyes glow black. ]

Loki: You will know peace.

Nick Fury: Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing.

[ From the vacuum chamber ceiling, the Tesseract's energy cloud rapidly builds into what may be an implosion. ]

Clint Barton: Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us. 

Nick Fury: Like the Pharaohs of Odin.

Dr. Erik Selvig: He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.

Loki: Well then. 

[ Loki looks to Barton, who without hesitation shoots Fury, who falls to the ground. Barton grabs the case containing the Tesseract and leaves the lab with Loki, Selvig, and the other controlled SHIELD personnel. ]

[ The controlled SHEILD personnel are gathering weapons and getting ready to leave the facility. Agent Hill watches in confusion. ]

Clint Barton: [ Pointing to Loki and his team ] Need these vehicles.

Agent Maria Hill: Who's that?

Clint Barton: He didn't tell me. I'm sorry I really am but I'm doing this all for my soulmate!! Forgive me nick but you will under stand soon!

[ Agent hill eyes them suspiciously as they get into a truck and begin to drive away. ]

Nick Fury: [ grabbing a walkie talkie ] Hill, do you copy?

[ Loki and his crew look back at Agent Hill. ]

[ Back at the lab, Fury is sitting up, pulling the bullet out, and breathing hard. ]

Nick Fury: Barton is...

[ Maria turns around and shoots Barton, who is already shooting at her, and they drive away while she takes cover, still firing at them. ]

Nick Fury: [ Running out of the lab, holding his side. ] He's got the Tesseract! Track it down!

[ The energy discharge from the Tesseract is building up on the ceiling, rumbling and growing recklessly, destroying structures and cracking the walls. ]

[ Maria Hill jumps into a Jeep and takes chase on Loki and crew. Several other trucks begin to attack Loki's truck as well, and Loki releases a blast of energy, obliterating SHEILD trucks and causing a blockage in the tunnel. Agent Hill is forced to keep distance on her pursuit. ]

[ Down below, Fury is racing against the clock as pipes burst around him. The walls are cracking, and the facility is suffering an internal earthquake. ]

[ Agent Coulson is grabbing cases, and trips down the stairs while the ground shudders. Others with him drop cases full of information and equipment. ]

Agent Phil Coulson: No! Leave it! [ They all leave the cases behind and leave the lab running. ]

[ Barton and Agent Hill are caught in a truck race, where she pulls in front of him to try and block him. He responds with firing at her at close range, which causes Agent Hill to shoot out her own windshield to try and hit him. ]

[ Agent Coulson and his group take a Jeep and evacuate as well. ]

Agent Phil Coulson: [ on a walkie talkie ] You're clear, sir! You need to go!

[ Fury runs across the tarmac to a helicopter. The ground gives way seconds after the helicopter leaves the ground, falling into a sinkhole. ]

[ Still racing down the tunnel, Agent Hill and Barton are locked in combat. A blast wave from the Tesseract causes the tunnel to collapse partially. One of Loki's trucks makes it out, but Maria's truck is stuck. ]

[ The Tesseract's energy cloud now shrinks into a small ball of white light, hovering in the air. In a flash of blue light, the facility is consumed along with its surroundings. Fury watches from below as a rapid build up into an implosion. ]

[ Several miles away, Agent Coulson's van jolts from the blastwave on the horizon behind them. ]

[ The entire facility implodes with terrifying magnitude, and the implosion rocks the ground. ]

[ Maria Hill is stuckher jeep behind as the full force of the blast tears down on the tunnel, covering herself by being inside of the jeep, light from the night spilling in close by. ]

[ Barton's truck drives away, but Fury's helicopter hovers over it, and Fury opens fire with his pistol. Loki, in a fit of rage, fires an energy blast at the helicopter. The helicopter is skimmed my the blast, but catches fire. He jumps out of the flaming helicopter seconds before it hits the ground and shreds itself into debris. Fury stands back up, dazed, and shoots at Loki, but they're too far away. ]

Agent Phil Coulson: [ over a walkie talkie ] Director? Director Fury, do you copy?

Nick Fury: The tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?

Agent Maria Hill: [ climbing out of the wreckage of her jeep ] A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors.

[ From the ground, Fury surveys the wreckage. ]

Nick Fury: Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase.

Agent Maria Hill: [ using a walkie talkie ] Roger that.

Nick Fury: Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war.

Agent Phil Coulson: What do we do?

[ Nick Fury looks up, a thought on his mind. ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggle with spelling I know the words I want to spell just not how to. Like for example I know what this work means   
> surreptitiously  
> But I’ve just had to copy and paste the spelling 
> 
> So if you see any let me know please!   
> Comment below what you think it means


	3. Chapter 1 Black widow and hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Bruce

**The scene is is Russia. There is a building, a warehouse, next to some unfinished railraod tracks under construction. The building is only occupied by Georgi Luchkov, a russian general, and two thugs, with a prisonner amongst them, tied to a chair. The taller thug is in the middle of hitting the spy, a red headed russian woman in a black tanktop. They have a conversation in russian. ]**

**General Luchkov: [ in russian ] This is not how I wated the evening to go.**

**Natasha Romanoff: I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better.**

**Luchkov: I'd like to know why they sent you to carry out a carrier, a stained glass and other random items.**

**[ The taller thug pushes her chair back, tilting it over the edge of a few story drop, and Natasha hides her fear. ]**

**Natasha: I thought General Solohob was in charge of the export business.**

**Luchkov: Solohob? Your reputation is quite a progression. The famous Black Widow. Nothing but a pretty face.**

**Natasha: You really think I'm pretty?**

**[ Luchkov walks over to a table filled with tools of torture and interrogation, picking up a pair of pliers. The tall thug next to her forces her jaw open. ]**

**Luchkov: We do not need the Lermontov to transfer the tanks. Tell him, well... [ In english ] You may have to write it down.**

**[ A phone rings, and the weasely thug looks to his phone in confusion. He picks it up. ]**

**Weasely Thug: Ya? [ He looks to Luchkov. ] It's for you.**

**[ Luchkov takes the phone, annoyed and angry. ]**

**Luchkov: Who the hell is...**

**Agent Coulson: You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby.**

**[ Luchkov places the cell phone against Natasha's ear seeing how she's tied to a chair with her hands tied behind her back. ]**

**Agent Coulson: We need you to come in.**

**Natasha: Are you kidding? I'm working!**

**Agent Coulson: This takes precedence.**

**Natasha: I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything.**

**Luchkov: [ Confused ] I don't give everything.**

**Natasha: [ Frowning at Luchkov ] Look, you can't pull me out of this right now.**

**Agent Coulson: Natasha. Barton's been compromised.**

**Natasha: [ After a beat ] Let me put you on hold.**

**[ Natasha nods to Luchkov. When he grabs the phone, she hits him with her leg and headbuts him. She stands, still tied to the chair, and kickboxes the tall thug in the face. She rolls over to the weasely thug, trips him, and stomps on his foot when he tries to pin her, then she knocks him out with a headbut. Coulson waits calmly, listening to her take three men down with her arms literally tied behind her back. She flips, breaking the chair on weasely thugs' ribcage, and looks to the tall thug, standing up. She kicks him too, chocking him out cold. She then wraps Luchkov's legs with a chain and pushes him down the hole he was threatening to drop her down. He hangs there, in pain, and she grabs her shoes and the phone. ]**

**Natasha: Where's Barton now?**

**Agent Coulson: We don't know.**

**Natasha: But he's alive.**

**Agent Coulson: We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy.**

**Natasha: Coulson, you know that Stark only trusts me about as far as he can throw me.**

**Agent Coulson: No, I've got Stark. You get the big guy.**

**Natasha: [ pausing and hanging up the phone. ] Bozhe moi.**

[ At night, a slum in India it attacked by a sickness. A little girl runs into the middle of a makeshift hospital in someone's home, pushing through the crowd frantically. She runs up the steps inside to greet the only doctor, Bruce Banner. They begin speaking in Hindu. ]

Attending woman: What are you doing here?! Get out! You shouldn't be here.

Little girl: I have to see the doctor. It's my father.

Bruce Banner: Calm down. What's wrong.

Little girl: My father... [ she looks to the other sick people, laying down and moaning in pain. ]

Bruce Banner: Is he like them?

[ The little girl holds out money, crumpled and looking desperate. ]

Little girl: [ In english ] Please.

[ Banner and the little girl run quickly to the edge of town. She leads him quickly through narrow passageways, and is proving too fast to keep up with. Banner spots a nice car, and looks around, worried. He runs into the girls house, when she leaves through a window, untraceable. ]

Bruce Banner: Should have gotten paid up front, Banner.

Natasha: [ Entering the room behind him, making Banner turn around. ] You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle.

Banner: Avoiding stress isn't the secret.

Natasha: Then, what is it? Yoga?

Banner: You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I uh... assume the whole place is surrounded?

Natasha: Just you and me.

Banner: And your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do they start that young?

Natasha: I did.

Banner: Who are you?

Natasha: Natasha Romanoff.

Banner: Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff? Because that's not gonna work out for everyone.

Natasha: No. No. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD.

Banner: SHIELD. How did they find me?

Natasha: We never lost you, doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent.

Banner: Why?

Natasha: Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now I need you to come in.

Banner: What if I said no?

Natasha: I'll persuade you.

Banner: And what if the... other guy says no?

Natasha: You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you wanna break that streak.

Banner: [ gently pushing a cradle ] I don't always get what I want.

Natasha: Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe.

Banner: Well, those I actively try to avoid.

Natasha: This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet.

[ She shows him a photo of the Tesseract on her cell phone. Banner takes a closer look. ]

Banner: What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?

Natasha: Well, he wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be.

Banner: So Fury isn't after the monster?

Natasha: Not that he's told me.

Banner: And he tells you everything?

Natasha: Talk to Fury, he needs you on this.

Banner: He needs me in a cage?

Natasha: No one's gonna put you in a...

Banner: STOP LYING TO ME! [ Banner slams his fists onto the table ]

[ Natasha grabs a gun hidden under the table, pointing it at him. Banner stays still, grinning ]

Banner: I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay? Natasha...

[ Natasha, still wary, doesn't lower her gun. She lowers her gun and speaks into her earpiece. ]

Natasha: [ on her earpiece ] Stand down. We're good here.

[ Dozens of soldiers armed to the teeth have surrounded the small house, but at her signal they back off a bit. ]

Banner: [ smiles back at Natasha ] Just you and me?


	4. Chapter 2 fury’s meeting with his bosses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury and the council

Names 

Inside a SHIELD analytical room, filled with monitors of partially silhouetted people. Fury stands in the middle, frowning. They make up the World Security Council. ]

Council Member 1: This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces you can't control.

Fury: You ever been in a war, Councilman? In a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?

Council Memeber 1: You saying that this Asgard has declared war on our planet?

Fury: Not Asgard, Loki.

Council Member 2: He can't be working alone. What about the other one? His brother.

Fury: Our intelligence says, Thor is not a hostile. But he's worlds away, we can't depend on him to help. It's up to us.

Council Member 1: Which is why you should be focusing on phase 2, it was designed for exactly...

Fury: PHASE 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team.

Council Member 1: The Avengers Initiative was shut down.

Fury: This isn't about The Avengers.

Council Member 1: We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of human race to a handful of freaks.

Fury: I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people maybe isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need.

Council Member 2: You believe?

Council Member 1: War isn't won by sentiment, Director.

Fury: No, it's won by soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use the script which is online so I don’t spell it wrong as much as I can and so the story is the same as much as I want it to be


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netting captain American and iron man

[ A brooklyn gym at night. Occupied by one man, beating a punching bag in the gym lights, alone in the floor, lost in the fight. The gym is old, as old as the man inside, Captain America, or Steve Rogers. He beats the bag harder, like physically hurting it will repress the memories. ]

[ FLASHBACK ]  
[ Hydra base, Captain America is running through a forest, didging mortar shells, gunfire and Tesseract energy blasts. ]  
Steve: [ Echoey ] There's not enough time! I gotta put her in the water!

[ In the present, Steve's punches become harder and more violent. ]

[ in the flashback, Steve places the compass he has, featuring a picture of Peggy Carter, on the dash as the plane plummets towards the ice. ]

[ The present, punches become voilent and agressive. ]

Peggy Carter: [ flashback voice ]   
You won't be alone. 

[ Red skull picked up the Tesseract, and vanishes. ]

[ In the present, Steve is beathing the bag with everything he has, destroying it and beating his fists. ]

SHIELD scientist: [ flashback ] Oh my god!  
[ Steve is lying on a table, half frozen, and still partially trapped in a slab of ice. Two SHIELD scientists run equipment over him, checking for his vitals. Something flickers... ]  
SHEILD scientist: This guy is still alive!

[ Present. Steve punched the bag, easily a hundred pounds, across the room with one swing snapping the metal chain and pummeling it back a dozen feet, sand spilling out from where he cracked the fabric. He stands up, breathing hard, and grabs another bag, resuming a more normal routine. Fury walks in. ]

Fury: Trouble sleeping?

Steve: I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill.

Fury: Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world.

[ Steve stops punching and walks over to the bench, unraveling the tape off his hands. He sits down. ]

Steve: I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost.

Fury: We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently.

Steve: You here with a mission, sir?

Fury: I am. 

Steve: Trying to get me back in the world?

Fury: Trying to save it. [ Fury hands Steve a file on the Tesseract, along with other files on HYDRA'S projects. ]

Steve: Hydra's secret weapon.

Fury: Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs.

Steve: Who took it from you?

Fury: He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know.

Steve: At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me.

Fury: Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment.

[ Steve turns and picks up a punching bag. Fury starts walking out of the gym.] 

Fury: Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?

Steve: [ Without missing a beat ] You should have left it in the ocean.

Cut to the ocean at night. ]

Writing style will change so it's more Ives that this is a different place and person  
INT. OCEAN NIGHT  
Out in the Atlantic Ocean, TONY STARK, in his IRON MAN suit, is cutting a PIPELINE TRANSPORT with a laser cutter coming from his hand. He then places a STARK ENERGY REACTOR. It lights up. IRON MAN rockets out of the water and flies towards STARK TOWER.

TONY You're good on this end. The rest is up to you.

PEPPER POTTS (on the other line) You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?

INSIDE THE SUIT -- PEPPER APPEARS ON HIS HUD MONITOR.

TONY Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy.

PEPPER Wow. So maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?

TONY I assume. Light her up. As IRON MAN flies to the STARK TOWER BUILDING, the power is switched on and the STARK sign LIGHTS UP.

PEPPER How does it look?

TONY Like Christmas, but with more... me.

PEPPER Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards.

TONY Pepper, you're killing me. Remember? Enjoy the moment.

PEPPER Then get in here and I will. TONY arrives at his skyscraper penthouse and is in the process of taking off his IRON MAN suit through a hi-tech gauntlet of gadgets.

JARVIS Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line.

TONY I'm not in. I'm actually out.

JARVIS Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting.

TONY Close the line Jarvis. I got a date.

INT. TONY'S PENTHOUSE NIGHT  
PEPPER POTTS stares up at the monitors of the reactor device.

PEPPER Levels are holding steady... I think.

TONY Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?

PEPPER Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?

TONY What do you mean? All this came from you.

PEPPER No. All this came from that. Points to the energy in his chest plate.

TONY Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit.

PEPPER Twelve percent?

TONY An argument can be made for fifteen.

PEPPER Twelve percent? For my baby?

TONY Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you.

PEPPER Oooooh.

TONY My private elevator...

PEPPER You mean OUR elevator?

TONY ...was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I? Pepper pours herself and Tony a glass of champagne.

PEPPER Not gonna be that subtle.

TONY I'll tell you what. Next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the tower.

PEPPER On the lease.

TONY ...Call your mom, can you bunk over?

JARVIS Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten.

AGENT PHIL COULSON Stark, we need to talk. Tony picks up his phone and looks into it at Coulson.

TONY You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message.

AGENT PHIL COULSON This is urgent.

TONY Then leave it urgently. At that moment the elevator door opens and Coulson appears.

TONY Security breach.

(TO PEPPER) That's on you.

AGENT PHIL COULSON Mr. Stark.

PEPPER Phil! Come in.

TONY Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent.

PEPPER Come on in, we're celebrating.

TONY Which is why he can't stay.

AGENT PHIL COULSON We need you to look this over. (he holds out a file towards

STARK) Soon as possible.

TONY I don't like being handed things.

PEPPER That's alright, 'cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade. She passes her glass of champagne to Coulson and takes the file from him, then takes her champagne glass back from Coulson and passes the file over to Stark.

PEPPER Thank you.

TONY Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday.

AGENT PHIL COULSON This isn't a consultation.

PEPPER Is this about The Avengers? Which I...I know nothing about.

TONY The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify.

PEPPER I didn't know that either.

TONY Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self- obsessed, don't play well with others.

PEPPER That I did know.

AGENT PHIL COULSON This isn't about personality profiles anymore.

TONY Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute? Pepper walks over to Tony who places the files into his own databases.

TONY You know, I thought we were having a moment.

PEPPER I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken.

TONY How did you notice? Why is he Phil?

PEPPER What is all of this?

TONY This is, uh... Tony EXPANDS his arms and different profiles appear in holographic form floating in the air in front of Tony and Pepper.

TONY This. Screens appear of CAPTAIN AMERICA IN ACTION, the HULK ROARING AS

HE ATTACKS THE ARMY AT CULVER UNIVERSITY, THOR FIGHTING THE DESTROYER and another is of Loki and the Tesseract, to which Stark and Pepper look on in awe.

PEPPER I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight.

TONY Tomorrow.

PEPPER You've got homework. You've got a lot of homework.

TONY Well, what if I didn't?

PEPPER If you didn't?

TONY Yeah.

PEPPER You mean if you finished? (Stark nods his head) Well, um...then... She whispers something in his ear. Tony GASPS. Coulson looks away in embarrassment.

TONY Square deal. It's the last date. Pepper kisses him.

PEPPER Work hard. As Pepper leaves with Agent Coulson, Tony grabs the Tesseract in holograph form, worried.


	6. Chapter 4 avengers coming to together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining avengers meet for the first time for some

INT. QUINJET DAY

Inside the QUINJET,   
Steve is sitting down, holding a TABLET, watching the footage of the Hulk's attack on the Army at Culver University.

PILOT   
We're about forty minutes out from base, sir. Agent Coulson stands up from his seat and walks over to Steve.

STEVE   
So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?

AGENT PHIL COULSON   
A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula. The Hulk roars with fury as he slams a jeep apart.

STEVE   
Didn't really go his way, did it?

AGENT PHIL COULSON   
Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking. Steve looks confused.

AGENT PHIL COULSON   
He's like a smart person. I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. Steve smiles at Coulson.

AGENT PHIL COULSON   
I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. Steve looks down. He stands up, closes his laptop and walks to the side with Coulson following.

AGENT PHIL COULSON   
I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a... just a huge honor to have you on board.

STEVE   
Well, I hope I'm the man for the job.

AGENT PHIL COULSON   
Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh... we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input.

STEVE   
The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old fashioned?

AGENT PHIL COULSON   
With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned. Steve takes in Coulson's sentiment.

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB DAY  
Several soldiers under Loki's mind control run around, preparing to infiltrate whatever Loki has planned. Loki sits down, watching Selvig work with a CMS device. Loki meditates, until...

EXT. THRONE ROOM NIGHT

...the scepter materializes him back into the throne room of THE OTHER, fully armed in his horned helmet and armor. THE OTHER appears from the steps.

THE OTHER   
The Chitauri grow restless.

LOKI   
I'm sorry please give me more time! The plan is working! But there was unforeseen issues. They are making a team of their best fights! A man who been alive for meany year with inhuman strength and healing! A man with a metal suit of arma! A green monster they call hulk! And ex-assiosen

THE OTHER   
I don't care just fix it or pay the price!   
Loki falls to the fall filling from pains 

LOKI   
please master!!!! it will give them a great battle I promise 

THE OTHER   
Battle? Against the meager might of Earth? Don't make me laugh 

LOKI   
Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim.

THE OTHER   
You question us? You question HIM? He, who put the is the greatest being to ever live!!!!

LOKI   
No please I didn't mean it like that I only meant that I have never seen them fight

THE OTHER   
I don't care what you mean! I like you more when you don't speak maybe I should make it so you can't.

LOKI   
please last no! I will bring you the plant at his feet! 

THE OTHER.   
If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain. THE OTHER places his hand on Loki's head and transports him back to Earth. Loki looks around, cautiously.

EXT. HELICARRIER LANDING STRIP DAY

The QUINJET lands down a MASSIVE BATTLESHIP known as the HELICARRIER. It has two runways. One with direct access to a hangar at the rear is aligned along the spine of the vessel. Agent Coulson and Steve walk down the ramp, meeting up with Natasha.

AGENT PHIL COULSON   
Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers.

STEVE   
Ma'am?

NATASHA   
Hi. We're have more time later but now we have a job to do! 

(TO COULSON) They need you on the bridge. Face time.

AGENT PHIL COULSON   
See you there. Agent Coulson walks away leaving Steve with Natasha, walking towards the railing of the ship.

NATASHA There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?

STEVE   
Trading cards?

NATASHA   
They're vintage, he's very proud. Without realizing, Banner doesn't notice them walking as he isnervous as hell. He moves around as people keep walking in hisway.

STEVE   
Dr. Banner. Steve walks up to Banner and shakes his hands.

BANNER   
Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming.

STEVE Word is you can find the cube.

BANNER   
Is that the only word on me?

STEVE   
Only word I care about Handsome. 

BANNER   
blushing (takes in the sentiment) Must be strange for you, all of this.

STEVE   
Well, this is actually kind of familiar.

NATASHA   
Gentlemen, you may wanna get your sexy ass's inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath. Suddenly the HELICARRIER starts SHAKING as it prepares to fly "sail."

STEVE   
Is this is a submarine?

BANNER   
Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container? They both move closer to the edge of the HELICARRIER. FOUR HUGE   
LIFT FANS MOUNTED ON THE SIDES STARTS TO LIFT INTO THE AIR IN VTOL FLIGHT. Steve watches in AWE as Banner smiles.

BANNER  
OH, NO. THIS IS MUCH WORSE. 

Steve   
Don't worry Bruce we all here to help you!

INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE DAY

The doors part and we enter THE BRIDGE OF THE SHIP a flurry of activity dozens of agents sit in front of their VIEWSCREENS. Agent Hill shouts her instructs to leave. Turns to NICK FURY, who is at the command chair.

AGENT MARIA HILL   
We're at lock, sir.

NICK FURY   
Good. Let's vanish.

EXT. SKY  
The HELICARRIER rises high into the heavens. Suddenly, the entire ship is covered in reflecting mirrors, which then camouflages in the sky.

INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE CONTINUOUS  
Steve and Banner walk through the glorious, gleaming bridge, taking his position at the SCIENCE CONSOLE.

NICK FURY   
Gentlemen. Steve gives Fury 10 bucks, referring to his earlier statement about never being surprised again. Fury walks over Banner and extends his hand. Banner, reluctantly shakes it.

NICK FURY   
Doctor, thank you for coming.

BANNER   
Thanks for asking nicely and hey I've found two soulmates! So, uh... how long am I staying? 

NICK FURY   
Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear.

BANNER   
Where are you with that? Nick Fury turns to Agent Coulson to explain, while Natasha Romanoff eyes an image of Clint Barton on a computer screen.

AGENT PHIL COULSON   
We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.

NATASHA   
That's still not gonna find them in time.

BANNER   
You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?

NICK FURY   
How many are there?

BANNER   
Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?

NICK FURY   
Agent Romanoff, would you show Your soulmate doctor banner to his laboratory, please. Natasha nods and walks off, leading Banner down the hall.

NATASHA You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys.

INT. UNDERGROUND LAB, VACUUM ROOM DAY  
Selvig and several scientists work around the CMS device. Barton walks in, holding a tablet.

SELVIG   
Put it over there!

(TO BARTON) Where did you find all these people?

CLINT BARTON   
SHIELD has not shortage of enemies, Doctor. He holds up a screen showing information on IRIDIUM.

CLINT BARTON   
Is this the stuff you need?

SELVIG   
Yeah, iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of.

CLINT BARTON   
Especially if SHIELD knows you need it.

SELVIG   
Well, I didn't know! (sees Loki coming) Hey! The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge, it's... truth.

LOKI   
I know. What did it show you, Agent Barton?

CLINT BARTON   
My soulmate in pain! And my next target

LOKI We will find her just stick to the plan!   
Now tell me what you need!

CLINT BARTON   
I'll need a distraction. (grabs his bow) And an eyeball.

INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE NIGHT  
As they are waiting to locate Loki using satellite facial recognition, Coulson and Steve stand side by side, waiting.

AGENT PHIL COULSON   
I mean, if it's not too much trouble.

STEVE No, no. It's fine.

AGENT PHIL COULSON   
It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but...

AGENT JASPER SITWELL   
We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy- nine percent.

AGENT PHIL COULSON Location?  
AGENT JASPER SITWELL Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding.  
NICK FURY   
Captain, you're up. Steve nods. Leaves.

EXT. STUTTGART MUSEUM NIGHT  
Loki standing in front of the museum, dressed in 21st century attire and with the scepter, disguised as a cane, walks up to the entrance of the gala.

INT. STUTTGART GALA NIGHT  
Inside, a lavished gala with an orchestra playing, is interrupted as the HEAD DOCTOR walks up to the mic.

INT. HELICARRIER, STEVE'S LOCKER NIGHT  
Steve walks into his own locker room. As he approaches to the steel cabinet, the doors already reveal the updated CAPTAIN AMERICA UNIFORM, along with the famous SHIELD. He stands in silence. When a note fell out saying....  
Dear cap   
I thought you'd want to know where this ended up! But don't worry I got you a new one! Hope you like it!   
From your soulmate   
Hawkeye aka Clint Barton   
On the back  
Dear cap  
Clint would have want to give you this! He was so happy when we found you alive! He was a man on a mission when he was getting this all ready for you! Hope you don't mind I put it in here but I know he would have wanted you to have them to save him!  
From black widow aka Nat 

Don't worry Hawkeye we're get you back and we can meet Face to face


	7. Chapter 5 the truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth behind the story’s

EXT. STUTTGART MUSEUM NIGHT

Outside the museum, GERMAN GUARDS stand in their positions. One of them is standing on top of the roof, scoping. He then hears a  
THWACK! He looks down. One of his guards is shot with an ARROW. He raises his gun. He is shot dead by an arrow. Falls down. Barton and his CREW arrive at the doors of the locked science building. Barton looks at the retinal scanner. He pulls out a SHIELD eye scanner instrument.

INT. STUTTGART GALA NIGHT

Loki looks from above the museum and descends down to where the HEAD DOCTOR is. As he makes it down and near the stage, he FLIPS his cane the other end. The guard there notices him, pulls out his gun, but Loki CLUBS his head in. CHAOS ERUPTS. Guests begin to leave the museum. Loki grabs the doctor and flips him over onto a marble table of the mythological creatures BILCHSTEIM. Loki pulls out an OPTICAL TORTURE DEVICE. He PLUNGES down the doctor's eye. The doctor TWISTS in pain.

EXT. STUTTGART MUSEUM NIGHT

Suddenly, from Barton's instrument, a holographic eye of the head doctor appears and the image of the doctor appears on screen. The doors to the facility open. Barton walks in and finds in a cabinet, a glass thermos with a cylinder of iridium.

EXT. STUTTGART GALA NIGHT

As the crowd runs away, Loki slowly walks out and materializes in his gold armor and helmet. The POLICE arrive and with no hesitation, he BLASTS the cars, FLIPPING them over and over.

LOKI   
Kneel before me. The crowd ignores him. Another LOKI appears, blocking the crowd. Loki after Loki appears, they all grin as they raise their spears, encircling the crowd.

LOKI  
I said. KNEEL!!! Everyone becomes quiet and kneels in front him. Loki embracing his arms out, smiling.

LOKI Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation.   
The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel. As the words resonate to the kneeling crowd, 

an ELDER GERMAN MAN refuses to kneel and stands, heroic.

ELDER GERMAN MAN   
Not to men like you.

LOKI   
There are no men like me.

ELDER GERMAN MAN   
There are always men like you.

LOKI   
Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example.

Loki is about to execute him with his scepter as the light GLOWS blue. Just as the ENERGY BEAM shoots out, FUCKING CAPTAIN AMERICA arrives! He dives in just in time and BLOCKS the blast with his SHIELD, knocking down Loki on his ass.

CAPTAIN AMERICA  
You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.

LOKI  
(STANDING UP) The soldier. A man out of time.  
CAPTAIN AMERICA I'm not the one who's out of time. 

From above Cap, the QUINJET arrives. A machine gun is pointed towards Loki.

NATASHA   
Loki, drop the weapon and stand down. Like greased lighting,   
Loki sends a BLAST of blue at the QUINJET. 

Natasha MANEUVERS it just in time, giving Cap the time to throw his shield at Loki. They both begin to DUKE IT OUT. Loki FLINGS Cap to the ground. Cap then throws his shield, but Loki SWATS it way. Cap, using all the moves of a boxer, is KNOCKED down by 

Loki. Standing over him, he points the scepter's tip on his helmet.

LOKI   
Kneel.

CAPTAIN AMERICA   
Not today! 

Cap FLIPS and KNOCKS him out with his leg. Loki grabs him and FLIPS him over.

INT. QUINJET NIGHT

NATASHA The guy's all over the place. Suddenly, AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" overdrives the QUINJET'S speakers.

IRON MAN Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?

Both Cap and Loki look up at the sky. Tony flies over in his IRON MAN suit and blasts Loki right back to the ground. IRON MAN touches down. He stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has.

IRON MAN   
Make your move, Reindeer Games. 

Loki puts up his hands and surrenders. His armor materializes away.

LOKI  
You will wish you had kneeled

IRON MAN   
Good move. And no we won't you don't scary is

CAPTAIN AMERICA Mr. Stark.

IRON MAN Captain.

LOKI   
I wasn't talking about me making you wish you had kneel!

INT. QUINJET NIGHT

Natasha watches the skies. THUNDER. Coming out of nowhere. Fury speaks over her headset.

NICK FURY (V.O.)   
Said anything?

NATASHA  
Not a word.

NICK FURY (V.O.)   
Just get him here. We're low on time. 

With Loki tied up and cuffed to his seat, Tony and Steve watch from a distance, whispering.

STEVE   
I don't like it.

TONY   
What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?

STEVE   
I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop.

TONY   
Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?

STEVE What?

TONY It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle. 

Steve looks at Tony, finally meeting his ego match.

STEVE Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in.

TONY Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you.   
THUNDER and LIGHTNING nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently.

NATASHA  
Where's this coming from? 

Thunder RUMBLES overhead. Loki stares out the window intently.

STEVE What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?

LOKI   
I'm not overly fond of what follows. I only fear one thing/person and that's not it!

What the fuck? 

OUTSIDE THE JET A BLINDING LIGHT 

hits the jet. Not a light. A King. THE MIGHTY THOR. Thor OPENS the ramp and grabs Loki by the throat and flies out. Steve and Tony are left dumbstruck. Tony puts the IRON MAN helmet on.

IRON MAN   
Now there's that guy.

NATASHA   
Another Asgardian?

CAPTAIN AMERICA   
Think the guy's a friendly?

IRON MAN   
Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost.

Tony turns and gets ready to jump off the jet to chase after Thor.

CAPTAIN AMERICA   
Stark, we need a plan of attack!

IRON MAN   
I have a plan. Attack. 

IRON MAN jumps out of the jet and chases after Thor. Cap grabs a parachute to follow.

NATASHA  
I'd sit this one out, Cap.

CAPTAIN AMERICA   
I don't see how I can.

NATASHA   
These guys come from legends, they're basically gods.

CAPTAIN AMERICA   
There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that. 

Cap JUMPS OUT of the jet.

EXT. MOUNTAIN LEDGE NIGHT  
Somewhere out in the European mountains, Thor throws Loki into the side of the mountain. He raises the mighty hammer, MJÖLNIR. He looks down at his brother, who he thought to be dead and is angry to see him alive in this fashion.

THOR   
Where is the Tesseract?

LOKI   
I can't answer Thor I'm sorry but I'm doing this for someone who need my help you won't stop me!

(LAUGHS) I missed you too.

THOR Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!

LOKI Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth. 

Thor drops MJÖLNIR, causing the mountain to quake. He picks up Loki. His brother. Although Thor is pissed for what he has done, a family is everything to a man or god.

THOR   
I thought you dead.

LOKI   
Did you mourn?

THOR 

We all did. Our father...  
LOKI   
Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not? 

Thor lets go Loki, who walks away from Thor, causing an even bigger wedge between them.

THOR   
We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?

LOKI  
(TURNS AROUND) I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I what happen there no one should see and go thought what I have in that void

THOR   
So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki.

LOKI  
(LAUGHS) And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I have plan which have plans!  
I must do this Thor you don't know what will happen if I don't! They will make me wish I had die 

THOR   
You think yourself above them.

LOKI   
yes Well, not me my masters

THOR   
Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill. 

Angrily, Loki shoves his brother to the side. He walks back up to the ledge. Turns around.

LOKI  
You still think I want to rule! I gave that up a long time ago! My master will rule they have shown me power you could never think off!

THOR   
Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-God of Mischef and lie!!

LOKI   
I can not answer! The power he has everyone will soon see why they should have kneel to me!

THOR   
Not here! give up the Tesseract! give up this poisonous dream! You can come home.

LOKI   
I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where. 

Mjölnir flies back to his grasp.

THOR   
You listen well, brother. I...

THOR IS KNOCKED OFF THE MOUNTAIN BY IRON MAN WHO TACKLES HIM IN  
MID-FLIGHT.

LOKI   
I'm listening.

EXT. FOREST CONTINUOUS  
THOR and IRON MAN CRASH into the forest. Thor rolls himself up. IRON MAN is still standing, but keeps his distance. The helmet opens up.

THOR   
Do not touch me again!

TONY   
Then don't take my stuff.

THOR   
You have no idea what you're dealing with.

TONY   
Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?

THOR   
This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice!

TONY   
He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of my way... tourist. 

The IRON MAN helmet clamps up and he walks away. In one quick move, Thor pulls Mjölnir, throws it, and KNOCKS IRON MAN clear across into a tree.

INSIDE THE SUIT  
TONY   
Okay. 

From the mountain side, Loki watches in amusement. Thor raises his hand. Mjölnir flies back to his hand. Thor SWINGS the hammer, summoning a ray of energy. IRON MAN stands up and from his HAND BOOSTERS, a BLAST of ENERGY KNOCKS the MIGHTY AVENGER on his ass. IRON MAN flies back up and knocks Thor into a tree. Right back at you, bitch! Thor, kneeling on the ground, pulls Mjölnir to his hand, raises it to the skies and pulls in LIGHTING and THUNDER! Thor points the hammer at IRON MAN and the outpouring of bolts lighting increases in intensity. IRON MAN falls back.  
INSIDE THE SUIT

JARVIS   
Power at 400% capacity.

TONY   
How about that? 

IRON MAN FIRES AWAY FROM HIS HAND BOOSTERS, pushing Thor to his knees. Like two gunslingers ready to draw, both Thor and IRON MAN fly towards each other and meet in the middle and ascend up.

EXT. SKY NIGHT  
The two battle. IRON MAN grasps THOR, elbowing him and SMASHING him into the side of a mountain. THOR LEAPS off the mountain and takes IRON MAN with him.

EXT. FOREST CONTINUOUS  
THOR and IRON MAN crash right back down, smashing down every tree possible. IRON MAN YANKS Thor right up. Thor grabs both HANDS BOOSTERS and begins to CRUSH them. Tony quickly CHARGES as much energy as he can and SHOOTS ENERGY in Thor's face. Thor FALLS back, losing his stance. IRON MAN HEADBUTTS Thor, with his gold-titanium alloy helmet. Thor... HEADBUTTS him with his fuckin' head and actually sends IRON MAN across the forest. IRON MAN boosters up and flies back at Thor, grabbing him by the arm and cape and SWINGS him into another tree. Thor looks up, ready. Thor runs with all his patience out the window. IRON MAN SWINGS and MISSES, giving Thor the momentum to grab him, lift him and SMASH him down hard. Thor summons back Mjölnir to his hand. Just as he's about to put the hammer down, IRON MAN uses his HAND BOOSTERS to SKID across the ground and trip Thor over. Standing up, Thor looks for him, but from behind him, IRON MAN CRASHES into his back. Thor stands facing IRON MAN. Ready to pounce... CAPTAIN AMERICA'S shield RICOCHETS off both Thor and IRON MAN, stopping them. They look up and see CAPTAIN AMERICA standing on top of a fallen tree with the shield back in hand.

CAPTAIN AMERICA   
Hey! That's enough! (comes down; looks at Thor) Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here.  
THOR I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!

CAPTAIN AMERICA   
Then prove it! Put the hammer down.

IRON MAN   
Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!

THOR BACKHANDS IRON MAN LIKE A PIMP WITH MJÖLNIR. Thor, losing all tolerance with this SENTENTIAL OF LIBERTY, raises the hammer.  
THOR

(TO CAP)   
You want me to put the hammer down?

THOR LEAPS HIGH INTO THE AIR, RAISING THAT FUCKING HAMMER. CAPTAIN AMERICA CROUCHES DOWN and HOLDS UP HIS SHIELD.   
THOR brings that hammer down onto the shield and a MASSIVE IMPLOSION OF LIGHT reacts to the vibranium shield creating a MASSIVE SHOCKWAVE THAT BLOWS UP ANYTHING STANDING WITHIN A MILE. 

IRON MAN stands up, looking around like 'holy shit.' Lying right next to him is Cap, who never takes his eye off Thor.   
Thor looks at both men.

CAPTAIN AMERICA   
Are we done here?

THOR, CAPTAIN AMERICA AND IRON MAN STAND THERE.

INT. HELICARRIER HALLWAY NIGHT  
DOZENS of SHIELD POLICE escort Loki, who is in handcuffs, smiling. As they pass the HELICARRIER LAB, Banner stops working on the CHITAURI SCEPTER and looks up. Loki eyes him as he walks, nodding and smiling. BANNER rubs his head.

INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION NIGHT  
Loki is now free from his cuffs and is contained in a LARGE GLASS CELL held by HYDRAULIC RIGS. Fury walks up the control panel of the cell.

NICK FURY   
In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass. Fury presses a button which OPENS UP a HATCH underneath Loki's cell. Loki peers as much as he can from the glass. Without seeing, the sounds of GUSTING WIND would make man shit his pants. Not a god, though.

NICK FURY   
Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?! Fury closes the hatch. Points at Loki.

NICK FURY   
Ant. Then points at the button which would drop Loki into the steel trap.

NICK FURY   
Boot.

LOKI  
Well don't worry that's not my plan


	8. Chapter 6 story of your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where you start coming into this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I type the name of this chapter I just think of the line from the one Direction song story of my life! The line   
> Story if my life written on these wall! 😂

LOKI

This was what I wanted all along!

I want you to bring them all together in one place you see I know there missing soulmate river is her name! That all I'm telling you till they are all in here!

20 minutes latter everyone is in the room even Hawkeye but his hiding

LOKI

After my punishment couple years back I wanted to find a way of to visit earth! I found a book that taught me how to come to earth with a clone. Where I meant river we got talking long long story short I told her mystory and in turn she told me her story! She has given me permission to tell you as she is your soulmate but I will tell you in a minute!

We have become father/brother and daughter/sister so you hurt her I WILL

Hunt you down castrate you! Then I will make you wish that was all I did and widow I will you make you wish you were still there

Anyway back to my story river lived in a small village with her sister and parents till hydra attack the village for her mum you see her mum could heal and de-age she hated it but to do that she took the life force the village saw it as something great so oftener the oldies when it was their time!

Whitehall knew her you see he saw her before he was put in prison and then again after prison but her sister daisy and her dad wasn't there at the time but river was with her mum!

They killed everyone from the village but the few who wasn't there at the time and took river and her mum. They literally cut her mother to pieces literally dissected her mum! Which is what brought him back to the age he was when he was inprisoned! She was an inhuman river sister daisy is one as well quake she is a agent of shield as well or she was!

Any way hydra thought that river could have power like her mother she didn't but the more they experimented they found had what they call potential for more experiments. that no one had survive to date but her!

They gave her wings

the power to use any power she can think of/image or touch at any point of her life!

The power to feel and change people's emotions! She can feel any and everyone emotions pain fear anger sad depression EVERYTHING but she can also take the pain away......

She can also heal people depending on what it is she can take the injury her self or make it disappear completely what she tend to do is take the injury then give it to someone she doesn't like or who is dying already!

Low level quake powers

Low level telepathy

Low level transporting

We became great friend so I promised her I would help her get away from hydra and she would help me find and win over my soulmate!

You see when I fell into the void I wasn't alone there is a being called the other. he works for someone I never met him when I was conscious! They tortured me up to today!

When they wasn't and I could we made a plan where I would do this and include her soulmate we would trick hydra in to thinking they had to let her help of all their plan would come to nothing because of me!I would make a illusion to trike them all and she send a clone that I would then use to swop with the real her!

We must fight and I must lose for my masters to think I died or I'm locked up in Asgard!

They should be to preoccupied with us fighting that they won't know she sent a clone to us which I will put a trace on the one which will lead us to her


	9. Chapter 7 they all go boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It goes boom 💥

Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you.

NICK FURY 

You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract.

BANNER 

We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile.

TONY 

And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. (suddenly his monitor show a collection of SECRET FILES) What is PHASE 2?

Suddenly, Steve drops a HYDRA ASSAULT RIFLE on the table causing Fury, Banner and Tony to turn around. Cap looks pissed.

STEVE

PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons.

(TO TONY) 

Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow.

NICK FURY 

(trying to explain)

Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're...

TONY

I'm sorry, Nick. Tony moves the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans of THE WEAPONS.

What were lying?

STEVE 

I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit. At that moment, Thor and Natasha walk into the lab. Natasha keeps her eyes right on Banner. Banner looks at her, sad.

BANNER 

Did you know about this?

NATASHA Sad

yes

I knew we

confiscated them.

knew the council wanted more of them. But Fury told me he wasn't making more!!

Nick fury

You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor? I told them no but they said ether I make them or I was fired I thought at lest this way we were in control of them.

BANNER 

I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed.

NATASHA 

Loki's manipulating us.

BANNER And you've been doing what exactly?

NATASHA 

You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you. So before you think you know me get to know me!

BANNER 

I'm sorry Natasha that was in called for!

(to fury)

I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why the Council is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.

NICK FURY 

Because of him. (pointing at Thor)

THOR (STUNNED) 

Me?

NICK FURY 

Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.

THOR 

My people want nothing but peace with your planet. Especially after they learn my soulmates live here and are from here!!

NICK FURY 

But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled.

STEVE 

Like you controlled the cube?

THOR 

You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war.

STEVE 

A higher form?

NICK FURY 

You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.

TONY 

Nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always

calms everything right down.

NICK FURY 

Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?

Everyone

Leave are soulmate alone

Stark

You know dam well I'm trying to recall all of them!!

you would know all about that as you still have a lot of them?!

THOR 

I thought humans were more evolved than this. Not you my soulmate you are all perfect!

NICK FURY 

Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?

THOR 

Did you always give your allies such mistrust?

NATASHA

Only when they threaten us first! Which if I remember right you did!

BANNER 

Are you all really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threat potential threats? watch list?

Tony (to Steve)

I swear to God,

one, You're on that list?

We all are everyone in this room is but fury!

As the "team" argues, they don't realise the BLUE GEM on Loki's scepter is glowing brightly.

INT. AIRCRAFT CARRIER ­ DAY

Outside the HELICARRIER, a lone carrier slowly hovers over the ship.

SHIELD BASE VOICE 

661 Bravo, please relay your pass code. What is your hull, over?

Clint aka Hawkeye 

Arms to ammunition, over. Inside,

BARTON and his crew suit up and arm themselves. Barton pulls out his hi-tech bow and arrows.

INT. BANNER'S LAB ­ MORNING

Back in the lab, the egos of these people keep rubbing off each other and at any moment, it looked like someone would hit someone else

THOR 

You speak of control, yet you court chaos.

BANNER 

It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we,(other then soulmates) a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb.

NICK FURY 

You need to step away.

TONY 

(puts his arm around Steve)

Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?

STEVE 

(pushes Tony off) 

You know damn well why! Back off!

Banner

Nice to know that even my own soulmate think I'm a bomb 💥. Or just a weapon to be used as need

TONY 

(To Bruce)

I never have and never will think of you like that he's apart of you he's saved your life!

(comes face-to-face with Cap)

Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me.

STEVE 

Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?

TONY 

Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. And oh how could we forget your soulmate like everyone else in this room but fury!!!

STEVE 

I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage.

Tony

Nice to know how you feel about me. When this is over you and me are going to go are own way and never talk to each other!

(MORE)

STEVE (CONT'D)

The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you. that's fine with me

TONY 

Sad

I think I would just cut the wire. Or better yet use the reactor to over power it.

STEVE (SMILING) 

Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.

TONY (that did it) 

A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about

you came out of a bottle!

(Everyone but Steve could see what it did to Tony hearing all of that and to make it worst he dosen't care that it would kill Tony)

OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIER The ramp of the carrier opens. The carrier maneuvers next to one of the large turbine engines. Barton stands at the base, holding out his bow. He pulls out a GRENADE TIPPED ARROW. He points right at the engine. Then...Barton moves his AIM and points the arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. He releases. The arrow flies out,but then SHARPLY heads for the engine. The arrow is punctured onto the engine. It has a visible timer which is COUNTING DOWN.

INT. BANNER'S LAB ­ MORNING

Back in the lab, Steve puffs up his chest at Tony, who just stands there, unmoving.

STEVE 

Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds. Thor laughs at them.

THOR 

You people are so petty... and tiny. Tony rubs his head. Moves away from Cap.

BANNER 

Yeah, this is a tee...

NICK FURY 

Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr.Banner back to his...

BANNER 

Where? You rented my room.

NICK FURY 

The cell was just in case...

BANNER 

In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!

(A BEAT) (someone crude out)

I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk! 

Banner slowly gets upset as he looks at Romanoff, who gets unnerved. And you know something every time I move my own soulmates hand goes to her gun

BANNER 

You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm? 

BLACK WIDOW and Fury have their hands down to grab their guns.

STEVE 

Doctor Banner... put down the scepter.

BANNER LOOKS DOWN AND IS SHOCKED TO SEE HE'S HOLDING LOKI'S SCEPTER.

The computer beeps. They all turn to it.

TONY 

Got it. 

Banner puts down the scepter and walks over to the computer.

BANNER 

Sorry, guys. You don't get to see my little party trick after all.

THOR 

Located the Tesseract?

TONY 

I can get there faster.

STEVE 

Look, all of us...

THOR 

The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it. 

Tony turns to leave, but Steve stops him.

STEVE 

You're not going alone!

TONY 

You gonna stop me? Because I don't think you care if I come back or not! You only care that I'm not following your orders!

STEVE 

Put on the suit, let's find out. That's not true I do care if you come back or not!

TONY (Shakes his head sadly)

I'm not afraid to hit an old man.

STEVE 

Put on the suit. 

At that moment Banner who's looking at the monitor notices something about the Tesseract.

BANNER 

Oh, my God!

OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIER

Barton PULLS THE TRIGGER ON HIS BOW. The arrow then EXPLODES

THE ENGINE RIGHT OFF THE HELICARRIER!

INT. BANNER'S LAB ­ MORNING

Everyone is thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Thor and Tony are thrown across while Natasha and Banner is down in the lower equipment room. Steve looks up at Tony.

STEVE 

Put on the suit!?

TONY 

Yep! 

Steve helps Tony up and out of the lab.

Fury sits up, clutching his ribs. He puts on his EARPIECE.

NICK FURY 

Hill?!

INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE ­ DAY

PANDEMONIUM ERUPTS. Emergency alarms set off, fire extinguishers activate near surrounding fires and every agent is in a spinning scramble for their positions and armaments. Agent Hill keeps the bridge as calm as possible.

AGENT MARIA HILL 

Turn up that engine! Number 3 engine is down! Can we get a run in? 

(runs over to GALAGA PLAYER) Talk to me.

GALAGA PLAYER

(points to monitor) 

Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air.

AGENT MARIA HILL 

We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine.

INT. BANNER'S LAB ­ MORNING

NICK FURY 

Stark! You copy that?!

TONY (V.O.) 

I'm on it!

NICK FURY 

Coulson! Initiate official lock down in the detention section then get to the armory! Move out!

INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE ­ DAY

Agent Coulson runs out of the bridge.

INT. LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER ­ MORNING

Natasha looks over to Banner, who is breathing heavy, having landed hard. He is gripping the grated floor to maintain control, but his eyes are green, his face intense.

NATASHA (CONT'D) (quietly, to herself) I'm okay. We're okay, right?

EXT. HELICARRIER DECK ­ DAY

Barton leads his men into the air ducts of the ship. They rappel down into a corridor.

Clint aka Hawkeye 

Get that engine down!

Detention!

Get him through the dark!

Come with me.

Two of his men follow him.

They head towards the bridge.

EXT. ND HALLWAY, CARRIER ­ MORNING

Tony and Cap run through a dim, debris filled hall.

TONY Find engine three. I'll meet you there. Cap peels off as Tony approaches a tech room. Inside, Tony's IRON MAN suit stands waiting, lit above in all its glory.

INT. LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER ­ CONTINUOUS

ON BANNER'S FACE in the dim light as he struggles to suppress the rage, but his face is growing, changing slowly. Natasha is pulling herself painfully free, talking to Banner...

NATASHA 

Doctor... Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me. Two approaching SHIELD soldiers arrive to check on her. She furiously WAVES them away. They bolt out of there.

NATASHA 

We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life as your soulmate I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never...

BANNER 

Your life as my soulmate! You made it clear you fear me so that's not going to work!! His voice has the change in it -- the bitter amusement is morphing to a growled threat. Another explosion rocks the carrier -- and he turns to look at her, transforming just as the lights go out.

NATASHA (PLEADING) 

Bruce. 

Banner suddenly starts transforming into the HULK and gives Natasha one last knowing look. Natasha STRUGGLES FREE of the rubble. She stops. 

The HULK, sensing her, turns his head and puts on a face of a disturb monster. Natasha JOLTS up the stairs with the behind her HULK He went chasing after her but stop as he heard a voice in his mind....hey big guy it's ok I won't let anyone hurt you! Hulk they hurt you then hulk!They will experiment on hulk they done it before they want to make a new hulk to hurt hulk and people hulk cars about! Unknown oh sweetheart I wound never let them nether would Bruce or Tony or Loki! The only reason Steve would think about it is because he would think of all the live it could save but he would never let them do it with out your permission! I can't say for Hawkeye/Clint or black widow/Natasha as they would have to do as their boss say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any weird writing I’m still trying to sort it all out. It depends on how and what I write it on so still working it out


	10. Chapter 8 down with the HELICARRIER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River help keep the hulk calm while the HELICARRIER fulling out of the sky

INT. LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER- DAY

Still shaken by the HULK ordeal, Natasha sits there, rocking back and forth, after crying for a while. Summoning back all her coolness, she touches her EARPIECE.

NATASHA 

This is Agent Romanoff. I copy. Natasha SPRINGS up and runs for Barton.

EXT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE ­ DAY

IRON MAN

begins to push the rotor using BOOSTERS from his boots.

NICK FURY (V.O.) 

Stark, we're losing altitude.

IRON MAN 

Yeah I know I've Noticed. The rotors start propelling faster and faster as IRON MAN'S BOOSTERS get more and more bright. On the other side, CAPTAIN AMERICA continuously shoots at Barton's men. Blinking at the wrong moment, CAPTAIN AMERICA loses the upper hand and SLIDES off the railing, but grabs onto a LOOSE CABLE.

INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION ­ DAY

Thor runs into the detention section where he finds Loki, escaping.

THOR

NO! Thor CHARGES at his brother. Loki walks up to him and CROUCHES down to attack. THOR ONLY GOES THROUGH HIM. The false Loki dissipates into nothingness. THE REAL LOKI comes out from behind the cell door, which closes on THOR, locking him up. Loki smiles.

LOKI (Seriously)

Are you ever not going to fall for that?

INT. LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER ­ DAY

Barton walks alone down the catwalk. In a lightning fast move, Barton nocks an arrow, and points it at NATASHA. A hand-to-hand fight ensues. Natasha CRAWLS her way around Barton, making Barton to drop his bow, but pulls out a KNIFE on her.

Hawkeye aka Clint 

Are you really trying to stop me Nat?

Don't give me those eye Nat you've not seen how they meet or felt the pain she's in or what state she in!

INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION ­ DAY

Thor, in a fit of anger, SLAMS MJÖLNIR onto the glass cell. To his surprise, the cell door only CRACKS, but violently SHAKES the ship. Loki stands there in caution, as does his GUARDING

SOLDIER.

LOKI 

(smiles; walks over to the

CONTROL PANEL) The humans think us immortal. Should we test that? Suddenly, GUARDING SOLDIER falls down like a tree. AGENT COULSON stands there, holding PHASE 2 WEAPON PROTOTYPE.

AGENT PHIL COULSON Move away, please. Loki moves away from the switch.

AGENT PHIL COULSON You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent THE DESTROYER. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?

A LOUD GASP. AGENT COULSON IS IMPALED THROUGH THE HEART. THE

REAL LOKI STANDS BEHIND COULSON.

THOR 

Nooo!Loki sends Agent Coulson against the wall. Agent Coulson slumps down, breathing fast. Loki makes his way to the control switch. He gives his brother one last look. Thor looks at him, hopeful. Loki opens the HATCH. Thor still hopes. LOKI HITS THE BUTTON AND

DROPS THOR OUT OF THE SHIP.

INT. LOWER EQUIPMENT ROOM, CARRIER ­ DAY

Barton and Natasha continue attacking each other. Natasha KICKBOXE'S Barton's face. Feeling that, Barton takes a SWING at her, but she grabs his arm, TWISTING it. BARTON WRITHES IN PAIN. Using his other arm, he tosses the knife over and begins to SLASH at Natasha. She dodges every move, but finds herself in a LOCK HOLD with him. As he forces the knife down, she BITES his wrist. Barton lets go of the knife. 

Clint aka Hawkeye

Did you just bite me!!!!!!!

Natasha WRAPS her legs around his neck, FLIPS him over and arm LOCKS him. She SLAMS his head into a pipes rail. Barton goes down, hard. He looks up her, almost coming to his real senses.

Clint aka Hawkeye 

Natasha... 

Natasha COLDCOCKS him. Barton is out.

EXT. SKY

Thor, trapped in the glass cage, BOUNCES off the JUMBLING cell pod. As it draws closer to land, Thor tries to swing at glass, but misses. Land draws closer. In a final attempt before crashing, Thor positions himself onto the glass door and LEAPFROGS just as the cage is about to hit the ground. The cell CRASHES into the shore as Thor crashes out into the meadow.

INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION ­ DAY

Loki has remorse as he looks down He closes the hatch and proceeds to leave. A WEAK VOICE.

AGENT PHIL COULSON You're gonna lose.

LOKI (TURNING) 

I can't aford to lose!

AGENT PHIL COULSON 

It's in your nature.

LOKI 

Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?

AGENT PHIL COULSON You lack conviction.

LOKI 

I don't think I...

AGENT COULSON SHOOTS LOKI WITH HIS PHASE 2 WEAPON PROTOTYPE,

CAUSING LOKI TO BE BLOWN THROUGH THE WALL BEHIND HIM.

AGENT PHIL COULSON 

So that's what it does.

INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE ­ DAY

Back in the bridge, Fury sees on his VIEWSCREEN that the hatch has been open. Knowing Agent Coulson was sent there, he goes to.

EXT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE ­ DAY

IRON MAN continuously SPINS Engine 3, giving it all he has. THE ROTORS ARE PROPELLING PROPERLY AND FAST. The HELICARRIER LEVELS itself.

INSIDE THE SUIT

TONY 

Cap, I need the lever!

STEVE (V.O.) 

I need a minute here!

TONY 

Lever. Now! 

Tony lets go of the rotors. They spin by themselves. Tony is then caught in one. He is now fucked. IRON MAN slips into the rotors, getting chewed up.

EXT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE ­ DAY

CAPTAIN AMERICA CLIMBS up the loose cable and reaches the railing. BARTON'S MAN opens fire once more. CAPTAIN AMERICA pulls himself up and finally PULLS the lever. A VENT opens up from Engine 3. IRON MAN falls out, but the suit heavily damaged, hardly keeping him up. IRON MAN heads for Cap. BARTON'S MAN turns his AIM to IRON MAN, who TACKLES him into the wall. IRON MAN rolls over, tired. Cap lets out a sigh of relief.

OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIER The carrier that brought Barton and his team now leaves, taking Loki and his scepter. The carrier flies into the distance.

INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION ­ DAY

Fury runs in finding Agent Coulson still alive, barely.

AGENT PHIL COULSON 

Sorry, boss. They got rabbited.

NICK FURY 

Just stay awake. EYES ON ME!

AGENT PHIL COULSON 

No. I'm clocked out here.

NICK FURY 

Not an option.

AGENT PHIL COULSON 

It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to...Agent Coulson looks away. Sighs his last breath. Nick Fury looks on grimly at Coulson. The medical team arrives.

INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE ­ DAY

NICK FURY (V.O.) 

Agent Coulson is down. Agent Hill is being treated for a gash on her head, listens on her headset, standing up.

SHIELD AGENT (V.O.) Paramedics are on their way.

NICK FURY (V.O.) 

They're here.

INT. HELICARRIER PORT SIDE ­ DAY

Steve and Tony listen in as well.

NICK FURY (V.O.) 

They called it.

INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE ­ LATER

Fury gathers Tony and Steve back into the briefing room everyone there has a look as if in a daze. A look of numb shock is shown on their devastated faces.

NICK FURY 

These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them. Fury throws Coulson's CAPTAIN AMERICA TRADING CARDS on the table towards Steve. Steve picks them up, STAINED WITH BLOOD.

NICK FURY 

We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming.

(A BEAT) 

Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes. Tony gets up and walks off, not wanting to hear it anymore.

NICK FURY 

Well, it's an old fashioned notion.

EXT. MEADOW ­ DAY

Thor walks out far into the meadow. He looks down. MJÖLNIR.

INT. ABANDONED BUILDING ­ DAY

Banner wakes up, in human form. He looks around and sees he is IN A PILE OF RUBBLE and looks up at the OPEN CEILING HE CRASHED IN. AND IS COMPLETELY NAKED. A SECURITY GUARD stands there, amazed.

SECURITY GUARD aka stan-lee You fell out of the sky.

BANNER (COMING TO) 

Did I hurt anybody?

SECURITY GUARD aka stan-lee There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though.

BANNER 

Lucky.

SECURITY GUARD aka stan-lee Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell.

BANNER 

You saw?

SECURITY GUARD aka stan-lee The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude. Here...He throws Banner a pair of big pants. Banner pulls on his pants.

SECURITY GUARD aka stan-lee I didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular size fella.

BANNER 

Thank you. A beat.

SECURITY GUARD aka stan-lee Are you an alien?

BANNER 

What?

SECURITY GUARD aka stan-lee 

From outer space, an alien?

BANNER 

No.

SECURITY GUARD aka stan-lee Well then, son, you've got a condition.

INT. HELICARRIER MEDICAL ROOM ­ DAY

Barton is strapped down. Natasha watches over him as Barton tries to shake off Loki's mind control.

NATASHA 

Clint, everything's gonna be alright.

CLINT Aka hawkeye 

You know that? Is that what you know? Because I'll be fine!

I can tell you that but what about my ARE soulmate! I was so close to getting to her

NATASHA 

We don't have that long, it's gonna take time.

CLINT aka Hawkeye

I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Doyou know what it's like to be unmade? Remade only to me unmade for bits to be take and new bits to replace it? Because that's what's happening to ARE soulmate!!!

NATASHA 

You know that I do.

CLINT aka Hawkeye 

Why am I restrained? Why did you knock me out? That really hurt?

NATASHA 

Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard in the head.

CLINT aka Hawkeye (Sarcastically) Thanks Nat but why?

(Natasha unfastens the RESTRAINTS)

Tasha, how many agents?

NATASHA 

Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Lokis masters. They are the monsters and they have magic and nothing we were ever trained for.

CLINT aka Hawkeye 

Loki, he got away?

NATASHA 

Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?

CLINT aka Hawkeye 

I didn't ask a i I had a hunch that this would happen know. He's gonna make his play soon though. Today.

NATASHA 

We gotta stop him.

CLINT aka Hawkeye 

Yeah? Who's we?

NATASHA 

I don't know. Whoever's left.

CLINT aka Hawkeye 

Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eyesocket, I'd sleep better I suppose.

NATASHA 

Now you sound like you. Natasha sits next to her partner and friend.

CLINT aka Hawkeye 

But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?

NATASHA 

He didn't, I just...

(SHE PAUSES)

CLINT BARTON 

Natasha.

NATASHA 

I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out.

INT. HELICARRIER DETENTION SECTION ­ DAY

Tony look at the empty cell container. He stands not saying a word. Steve walks in.

STEVE 

Was he married?

TONY 

No. There was a uh...cellist, I think. But he did have a LOT of friends!

STEVE 

I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man.

TONY 

He was an idiot.

STEVE 

Why? For believing?

TONY 

No. For taking on Loki alone.

STEVE 

He was doing his job.

TONY 

He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have...

STEVE 

Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony.

TONY (WALKS AWAY) 

Right. How did that work for him?

STEVE 

Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?

TONY (turns around sharply) WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!

STEVE 

Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list...

TONY

(looking at the blood stained WALL) 

He made it personal.

STEVE 

That's not the point.

TONY 

That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?

STEVE 

To tear us apart.

TONY 

He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.

STEVE 

Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard.

TONY 

Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered...

(PAUSE) 

Sonofabitch!

EXT. STARK TOWER ­ DAY

Selvig works around the CMS device that has already been set- upon the rooftop of Tony's tower.

INT. HELICARRIER MEDICAL ROOM ­ DAY

Steve walks in full uniform. Natasha looks at him, unprepared.

STEVE 

Time to go.

NATASHA 

Go where?

STEVE 

I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets? Barton walks out of the restroom. Looks at Cap.

CLINT aka Hawkeye 

I can. Steve looks at Natasha and she nods her head to confirm Barton's on their side.

STEVE You got a suit?

CLINT aka Hawkeye 

Yeah.

STEVE 

Then suit up.

MONTAGE - KRAKAKABOOM! A blinding BOLT OF LIGHTNING strikes down from above, colliding on MJÖLNIR. The explosion is massive. THE MIGHTY THOR. - CAPTAIN AMERICA pulls on his HELMET and SHIELD. - Tony WELDS his IRON MAN helmet. LIGHT slips down over IRON MAN's eye holes. - BLACK WIDOW attaches a GLOVE GAUNTLET with her rounds on her wrist. A BLUE LIGHT CHARGES. - HAWKEYE slips on his QUIVER of arrows.

EXT/INT. QUINJET ­ DAY

Cap, Widow and Hawkeye walk towards and into the QUINJET.

A YOUNG SHIELD PILOT looks and stands in their way.

YOUNG SHIELD PILOT You are not authorized to be here...

CAPTAIN AMERICA 

Son... just don't.

INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE ­ DAY

Fury looks the window of the ship, contemplating. Agent Hill walks up to him, knowing.

AGENT MARIA HILL Sir.

NICK FURY 

Agent Hill?

AGENT MARIA HILL 

Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket.

NICK FURY 

They needed the push. (holding Coulson's cards) A LOUD NOISE SCREECHES. Fury looks out to see IRON MAN flying off as well as the QUINJET.

NICK FURY 

They found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything.

AGENT MARIA HILL 

Yes, sir.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY SKYLINE - STARK TOWER ­ DAY


	11. Chapter 9 the fight starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight in New York  
> Let see how you meet for the first time

IRON MAN arrives at STARK TOWER where Selvig, ACTIVATES the CMS device, holding the Tesseract.

JARVIS 

Sir, I took off the arc reactor. The device is already self-sustained.

TONY 

Shut it down, Dr. Selvig. SELVIG It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe.

IRON MAN

Okay. 

IRON MAN aims his hands toward the CMS and FIRES. The energy from his boosters SHATTERS with a deafening CRACK! Selvig falls backwards. DOWN BELOW, CITIZENS OF NEW YORK look up at STARK TOWER. IRON MAN stares in disbelief at the CMS ... unharmed.

JARVIS 

The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable. The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed.

TONY 

Skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock.TONY lands his SUIT and goes through the gauntlet and unsuits him. LOKI looks up at him, smiling. They proceed to walk into the penthouse.

INT. STARK PENTHOUSE ­ DAY

Loki walks in, holding the scepter. Tony casually walks down the steps, towards the bar.

LOKI (Smirking)

Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity.

TONY (Also smirking)

Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you.

LOKI (Smirking)

You should have left your armor on for that.

TONY (Smirking)

Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?

LOKI 

Stalling me won't change anything.

TONY 

No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one.

LOKI 

The CHITAURI are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?

TONY

THE AVENGERS. 

(Loki looks at him, confused) 

It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES' type of thing.

LOKI 

Yes, I've met them.

TONY (SMILING) 

Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one.

TONY (CONT'D) (smirking)

But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them.

LOKI (Smiling)

That was the plan.

TONY 

Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you. From underneath the bar table, Tony pulls on COLANTOTTE BRACELETS, a honing device.

LOKI 

I have an army.

TONY 

We have a HULK.

LOKI

I thought the beast had wandered off. 

TONY

You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it. 

LOKI 

(slowly walks up to him; raising the scepter)

How will your friends have time for me,when they're so busy fighting you? Loki TAPS Tony on the chest with his scepter. PING! Nothing. Confused, Loki tires again. PING! NOTHING. 

LOKI (annoyed)

It should work.

TONY (loving this)

Well, performance issues.

You know?

In anger,Loki GRABS Tony by the throat and FLINGS him across the room.

TONY (beginning to get inpatient)

Jarvis. Anytime now. 

Loki grabs Tony by the throat again.

LOKI 

You will all fall before me.

LOKI THROWS TONY OUT THE WINDOW. Tony FREEFALLS down the tower. From behind Loki, an elevator opens and a RED POD SHOOTS out. The pod LASER SIGNALS the COLANTOTTE BRACELETS on Tony. The POD begins to TRANSFORM into the MARK VII suit. It LATCHES onto Tony. IRON MAN. The suit FLIES up before he hits the ground or the gazing people. Loki looks up, angry.

IRON MAN 

And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil. 

Loki raises the scepter.

IRON MAN FIRES at Loki, sending him on his ass.

EXT. STARK TOWER ­ DAY

Selvig looks up at the sky. The Tesseract's energy BEAMS into the sky. The beam then forms a VORTEX, which then opens up

ANOTHER PORTAL.

EXT. VASTNESS OF SPACE

A hole in space rips open, and from it, the CHITAURI ARMY SPILLS out in FLYING CHARIOTS, carrying ENERGY RIFLES with a bayonet on the end.

INSIDE THE SUIT

TONY 

Right. Army. 

IRON MAN flies up towards the portal. From his shoulders, a miniature multiple rocket launcher, pops out and FIRES. Like the JERICHO MISSILE, several targets are taken down unlike no missile. It's useless. THOUSANDS OF CHITAURI FLY OUT. IRON MAN flies towards the city.

EXT. MANHATTAN ­ DAY

The CHITAURI UNLEASH. New Yorkers fill the streets, staring at the fire fight in the distance. BOOM!!! The CHITAURI unleashes BLASTS as it goes, blowing up cars, setting storefronts aflame.

AN EXPLOSION RIPS OUT THE WINDOWS OF THE TOP CORNER OF

BUILDINGS. FLAME AND STONE RAIN DOWN. A DOMINO-EFFECT OF

EXPLOSIONS RIPPLING ACROSS THE BRIDGE.

EXT. STARK TOWER ­ DAY

Loki walks onto the balcony as the SOUNDS of the CHITAURI rings out. He admires his soon to be kingdom. THOR LANDS ON THE TOWER. Loki turns to his ENEMY.

THOR

Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!

LOKI (Smiling/laughing)

You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!

THOR (Grim)

So be it. 

Loki and Thor rush at each other. They and their weapons collide. The two battle -- Loki unleashing another pent-up rage and jealousy, Thor having no choice but to defend himself.

EXT. MANHATTAN ­ DAY

SOLDIERS AND COPS have taken positions covering the streets. They see from the sky, IRON MAN leading a trail of CHITAURI ft towards his tower.

EXT. SKY ­ DAY

The QUINJET BOOMS into the city.

BLACK WIDOW (V.O.) 

Stark, we're heading north east.

INSIDE THE SUIT

IRON MAN 

What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up PARK, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you.

EXT. STARK TOWER ­ DAY

IRON MAN BANKS around his tower. Sees Thor and Loki still going at it. IRON MAN SWOOPS down the street, causing a CHITAURI to crash.Flying up,

IRON MAN puts the following CHITAURI in view of the QUINJET.

BLACK WIDOW takes out machine gun and FIRES at the CHITAURI. 

INSIDE THE SUIT

JARVIS 

Sir, we have more incoming.

TONY 

Fine. Let's keep them occupied.

IRON MAN heads back to the portal.

EXT. STARK TOWER ­ DAY

Thor and Loki battle savagely. Loki fires ENERGY from the scepter, sending Thor sliding across the floor.

INT. QUINJET ­ DAY   
HAWKEYE looks out to his left

window, finding a target.

CLINT aka Hawkeye 

Yeah.

BLACK WIDOW 

See them. 

HAWKEYE BANKS the jet towards STARK TOWER. Aims the MINIGUN at Loki.

Loki AIMS the scepter at the QUINJET and FIRES A BLAST OF ENERGY. Thor gets to his feet, TACKLING Loki down hard. THE QUINJET is soon caught on fire. HAWKEYE maneuvers one wing of the jet. They SPIN and SLOW. DROPPING OUT OF THE AIR AS IT PASSES OVER SKYSCRAPERS. Then... they SLAM into the street.

INT. QUINJET ­ DAY   
With everyone okay, HAWKEYE and BLACK WIDOW unfasten their seatbelts and open the ramp. CAPTAIN AMERICA runs down, followed by HAWKEYE and BLACK WIDOW. Each one has their respected weapons in hand.

EXT. FOUR WAY STREET ­ DAY

The TRIO arrives in the middle of a four-way street. Suddenly, the city LURCHES to a stop. A DEEP, PRIMAL RAGE BELLOWS OUT. With that roar, a SHADOW comes over them.

EXT. VASTNESS OF SPACE   
From the portal, a FUCKING CHITAURI LEVIATHAN FLIES OUT! Carrying hundreds of SOLDIERS, the CHITAURI LEVIATHAN PASSES OVER the TRIO. 

EXT. BRIDGE STREET ­ DAY

They look up, out of their element. From both sides, CHITAURI SOLDIERS CLING OFF and attach themselves to the sides of the buildings, sliding down. Some CRASH into these buildings and begin FIRING from their ENERGY RIFLES at innocent people.

CAPTAIN AMERICA 

Stark, are you seeing this?

INSIDE THE SUIT

TONY 

I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?

CAPTAIN AMERICA (V.O.)  
Banner?

TONY

Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot. 

IRON MAN quietly flies behind and parallel with the CHITAURI

LEVIATHAN.

EXT. STARK TOWER ­ DAY

Thor holds down Loki's face straight ahead, forcing him to watch the city falling to ash.

THOR 

Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?

LOKI (tries to look away) 

It's too late. It's too late to stopit.

THOR 

No. We can. Together. 

Loki looks at his brother, showing a sign of hope. Then... Loki stabs Thor with a small knife. Thor keels over.

LOKI 

Sentiment. 

Thor gets up, KICKS Loki and lifts him into the air. Thor then SLAMS him down, hard. Loki, bleeding, rolls over the edge. Thor looks down. LOKI IS RIDING ON A FLYING CHARIOT. DOZENS of CHITAURI follow his lead.

EXT. BRIDGE STREET ­ DAY

The TRIO runs behind upside taxis. They look up and see Loki taking his band down the street and FIRES at the street IN A

CHAIN OF EXPLOSIONS. SMASHING CARS AND HURLING PEOPLE AS IT GOES

IT GOES OFF IN ONE FINAL CONFLAGRATION. TERRIFIED PEOPLE running from Loki, looking over their shoulders, coming straight at us. CAPTAIN AMERICA looks down the bridge.

CAPTAIN AMERICA 

Those people need assistance down there. 

CHITAURI SOLDIERS that have landed near them and begin FIRING at them. BLACK WIDOW pulls both pistols and FIRES. Turns to Cap.

BLACK WIDOW 

We got this. It's good. Go!

CAPTAIN AMERICA

(AT HAWKEYE) 

You think you can hold them off? Thanks for the gift!!

CLINT aka Hawkeye   
Captain. I see you like my gift then!

(pulls a trigger on his bow; a arrow is mechanically CHOSEN) 

It would be my genuine pleasure. HAWKEYE shoots an ARROW into the creature's head, gaining a few seconds for CAPTAIN AMERICA as he falls down the bridge, followed by an EXPLOSION. Cap races over to the plaza, jumping over dozens of EXPLODING cars. THE FIRST AVENGER RUNS LIKE A FUCKING CHEETAH. HAWKEYE runs over a bus full of people. From the windows, SMALL CHILDREN are held by their parents for HAWKEYE to pull them out to safety. He runs over to the jammed door and JERKILY opens it. People begin to run out. BLACK WIDOW empties out her CLIPS. HAWKEYE fires ARROWS into the ranks of the CHITAURI, hitting his mark each time he shoots.

BLACK WIDOW 

Just like BUDAPEST all over again!

CLINT aka Hawkeye 

You and I remember Budapest verydifferently.

EXT. MANHATTAN ­ DAY   
The COPS continuously fire at the flying chariots. It's pretty pointless. A YOUNG COP runs over to his POLICE SERGEANT. 

YOUNG COP

We need to get out! They gotta bring the National Guard!

POLICE SERGEANT   
National Guard? Does the army know what's happening here?

YOUNG COP 

Do we? 

CAPTAIN AMERICA

jumps in front of them. They look up at this ridiculous looking man.

CAPTAIN AMERICA 

I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th.

POLICE SERGEANT

Why the hell should I take orders from you?

Suddenly, an EXPLOSION comes up from behind Cap. An ENERGY BLAST is blocked by his SHIELD. TWO CHITAURI SOLDIERS attack. The cops watch in shock as CAPTAIN AMERICA FIGHTS them off with ease. The Sergeant turns to his officer.

POLICE SERGEANT 

I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th.

EXT. SKY LINE ­ DAY

IRON MAN swerves around a building and faces the CHITAURI LEVIATHAN. He pulls out his miniature multiple rocket launcher and FIRES. The CHITAURI LEVIATHAN ROARS in annoyance. The CHITAURI LEVIATHAN turns to him.

IRON MAN (TO JARVIS) 

We got his attention. What the hell is step two?!   
  


IRON MAN flies away.

EXT. BRIDGE STREET ­ DAY

HAWKEYE TRIPS a CHITAURI SOLDIER and RAMS an arrow down its throat. BLACK WIDOW gets her hands on an ENERGY RIFLE and STICKFIGHTS the hell out of them. CAPTAIN AMERICA joins back in and using his SHIELD, SWAPS and WHACKS oncoming CHITAURI SOLDIERS. It's all too much on them, until... Lightning strikes down from the sky, channeling the blast, firing the electricity out at the CHITAURI SOLDIERS around them. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave. The CHITAURI SOLDIERS convulse, drop dead to the ground. THOR TOUCHES DOWN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry about this chapter for some weird reason it look weird and spaced out weird.  
> I’ve just spent like 20 minutes doing the spacing and I’ve just posted it and it weird. But since it’s not showing up here (the editing part) I can’t fix it because so can’t see it. It just looks normal.


	12. Chapter 10 end of the fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final moments of the fight!   
> The worm hole   
> Loki being smashed   
> Please tell me no one kissed me  
> All great moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I’ve left the spacing along just to see if it makes any difference

CAPTAIN AMERICA 

What's the story upstairs?

THOR 

The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable.

IRON MAN (V.O.) 

Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys.

BLACK WIDOW 

How do we do this?

CAPTAIN AMERICA 

As a team.

THOR 

I have unfinished business with Loki.

CLINT aka Hawkeye 

Yeah, get in line.

CAPTAIN AMERICA 

Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us...Just then,

BANNER

ARRIVES ON A SMALL MOTORBIKE. Getting off, he looks around the city.

BANNER

So, this all seems horrible.

BLACK WIDOW 

I've seen worse.

BANNER 

Sorry.

BLACK WIDOW 

No. We could use a little worse.

CAPTAIN AMERICA 

Stark? We got him.

IRON MAN (V.O.) 

Bruce?

CAPTAIN AMERICA 

Just like you said.

INSIDE THE SUIT

TONY 

Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you. 

IRON MAN comes out from behind a building.

The CHITAURI LEVIATHAN follows, impatiently.

EXT. BRIDGE STREET ­ DAY

The rest of the AVENGERS look up, getting ready and standing still.

BLACK WIDOW 

I... I don't see how that's a party... 

IRON MAN SWOOPS down the street. The CHITAURI LEVIATHAN also swoops down, BARRELING down the street like a FREIGHT TRAIN that keeps building and building its intensity.Banner looks behind. Cap looks at him. Banner begins to walk towards the monster.

CAPTAIN AMERICA 

Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry.

BANNER 

That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry. 

Banner's body starts to swell and stretch and harden.

GREEN SHOOTS THROUGH HIS BODY. THE HULK. Aaaannndddd.........SSSMMMAAASSHHH!!!! HULK POPS the CHITAURI

LEVIATHAN IN THE NOSE. THE CREATURE FLIPS OVER A 360. 

IRON MAN, in mid-flight, extends his arm out and a ROCKET, ready to shoot. IRON MAN FIRES -- the rocket hits a SOFT SPOT ­ LARGE CHITAURI LEVIATHAN are BLOWN COMPLETELY AWAY. Real pain from the CHITAURI LEVIATHAN. Other pieces of meat CATCH FIRE and withdraw... SIZZLE as they hit the pavement. CAPTAIN AMERICA raises his SHIELD to block them. From above and on the buildings, the CHITAURI ARMY watches in horror as a group of EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES FIND THEMSELVES UNITED AGAINST A COMMON THREAT. TO FIGHT THE FOES NO SINGLE SUPER HERO COULD WITHSTAND! THE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

EXT. SKY ­ DAY

Loki watches below, motionless.

LOKI 

Send the rest.

EXT. VASTNESS OF SPACE

From the portal, THOUSANDS MORE OF CHITAURI SOLDIERS AND EVEN

MORE CHITAURI LEVIATHANS FLY OUT!

EXT. BRIDGE STREET ­ DAY

THE AVENGERS look up. Way out of their fucking element.

BLACK WIDOW 

Guys.

IRON MAN 

Call it, Cap.

CAPTAIN AMERICA 

Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash.

CLINT aka Hawkeye 

Wanna give me a lift?

IRON MAN 

Right. Better clench up, LEGOLAS. IRON MAN lifts HAWKEYE up to the building.

CAPTAIN AMERICA 

Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up. 

(Thor flies up; to Natasha) 

You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk.SMASH.

THE HULK SMILES A MOST MAGNIFICENT GRIN AND LEAPS, SOARING HIGH

UP INTO THE NEAREST BUILDING, HULK RUNS UP THE WALL HITS SEVERAL

CHITAURI SOLDIERS, SNAPPING IN HALF.

HE DIVES TOWARDS A BUILDING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STREET, THROWING THE DEAD CHITAURI SOLDIERS TOWARDS OTHER SOLDIERS. The CHITAURI SOLDIERS fire at him. THE HULK BACKHANDS THEM, SEIZES THEM AND WITH RAW POWER, THROWS THEM DOWN.

IN HIS MOST POWERFUL LEAP YET, THE HULK FLIES UP AND IS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FLYING CHARIOT TRAFFIC JAM, TO WHICH HE SMACKS THEM OUT OF ALTITUDE.

EXT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING ­ DAY

Thor grabs onto the tower. Raises MJÖLNIR and KRAKAKABOOM! A BLINDING BOLT OF LIGHTNING strikes down from above, colliding on

MJÖLNIR. THOR AIMS THIS MASSIVE SHOCKWAVE TOWARDS THE PORTAL.

THOR CHANNELS THE BLAST AND FIRES THE ELECTRICITY OUT AT THE

CHITAURI SOLDIERS FLYING OUT OF THE PORTAL. THEY'RE BLASTED BACK

IN A MASSIVE SHOCKWAVE. THE CHITAURI SOLDIERS CONVULSE, DROP

DEAD TO THE GROUND. HE EVEN RIPS THE SHIT OUT OF A CHITAURI

LEVIATHAN, WHICH THEN FUCKING EXPLODES.

INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE ­ DAY

Back in the bridge, Fury sees on his VIEWSCREEN the destruction going on in NEW YORK. Agent Hill walks up to him.

AGENT MARIA HILL 

Sir. The council is on. 

Nick fury

OH for fuck shake.

Fury presses his screen.

(I think I've fix this chapter! It repeated twice if it repeated anymore let me know)(18/01/20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and just so you know I write this on a phone so that could be why it’s a bit off.


	13. Chapter 11 end of the fight part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the end of the fight part two alll the but I missed last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seem to be better last chapter apart from the long gaps but u tried to fix that one the chapter before last and it didn’t work out well. So I’ll leave it alone for now

NICK FURY

I recognize the council has made adecision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it.

WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL #1

Director, you're closer than any of oursubs, you scramble that jet...

NICK FURY

That is the island of Manhattan,

Councilman. Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population.

WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL #1

If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything.

NICK FURY

I send that bird out, we already have.Fury shuts off his viewscreen.

EXT. MANHATTAN ­ DAY

BLACK WIDOW, still driving the chariot with the RIDER, is hit ather side. She looks about, wondering whose ENERGY FIRE it was she looks behind.

BLACK WIDOW

Oh. You.

LOKI FOLLOWS IN HOT PURSUIT. They RACE DOWNWARD, trailingbetween buildings. They RACE MADLY, driving and dodging.

EXT. ROOFTOP BUILDING ­ DAY

HAWKEYE looks at BLACK WIDOW, astonished.

CLINT aka Hawkeye 

Nat, what are you doing?

BLACK WIDOW (V.O.)

Uh... a little help! 

HAWKEYE pulls the trigger twice, nocks an arrow, and points it at Loki, smiling.

CLINT aka Hawkeye

I've got him.

FIRES. THE ARROW STREAKS DOWN THE CITY, STRAIGHT AT THE LOKI'S

HEAD...

SNATCH! LIKE A CAT, LOKI GRABS THE ARROW STRAIGHT OUT OF THE

AIR...LOOKS STRAIGHT AT HAWKEYE, SMILING...

BBOOOOMMM!!! THE ARROW EXPLODES IN LOKI'S FACE, CRASHING INTO

THE STARK PENTHOUSE PAD. BLACK WIDOW looks down and building her momentum, she JUMPS of the chariot, lands on top of STARK TOWER, rolling herself to the edge.

EXT/INT. STARK PENTHOUSE ­ DAY

As Loki looks up, shocked at what just happened, THE HULK ISLEAPING UP AND KICKS LOKI, HURTLING TOWARDS THE GLASS WINDOW. He COLLAPSES as he hits the wall. THE HULK jumps in, ready to attack. Loki ROLLS himself up in a flurry of broken glass,

STANDING UP TO THE HULK.

LOKI

ENOUGH! YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH

ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND

I WILL NOT BE BULLIED...

HULK GRABS LOKI BY THE LEGS AND SMASHES HIM AGAINST THE FLOOR

REPEATEDLY AND FINALLY THROWS HIM ASIDE TO THE GROUND,

FLATTENING LOKI.

HULK

PUNY GOD.

LOKI WHIMPERS IN PAIN.

EXT. STARK TOWER ­ DAY

BLACK WIDOW walks up the CMS machine. Selvig, slumped down, weakened, looks at her desperately. The Tesseract's energy isfiring towards the portal, gaining in strength, at the surge ofenergy moving through the sky.

BLACK WIDOW

Doctor.

SELVIG

Loki's scepter, the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself.

BLACK WIDOW

It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing.

SELVIG

Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source.

BLACK WIDOW

Loki's sceptre.

SELVIG

It might be able to close the portal. (Selvig looks down. He sees a GOLD GLEAM)

And I'm looking right at it.

EXT. MANHATTAN ­ DAY

THOR rides on top of chariot, SMACKING SEVERAL RIDERS with the hammer. As Thor takes the reins, a CHITAURI LEVIATHAN crashes through a building, knocking him down to where Cap is, fighting off SOLDIERS. IRON MAN flies right next to the CHITAURI LEVIATHAN and aims his LASER BOOSTER at it. Nothing.

JARVIS 

Sir, we will lose power before you cut through that shell. 

IRON MAN flies up ahead, facing the oncoming monster.

IRON MAN

JARVIS. You ever hear the tale of Jonah?

JARVIS

I wouldn't consider him a role model.

IRON MAN FLIES TOWARDS THE CHITAURI LEVIATHAN, UNLEASHING EVERYARSENAL ON THE SUIT. The CHITAURI LEVIATHAN opens its mouth. IRON MAN flies in and BURSTS out the other end, making the CHITAURI LEVIATHAN collapse. IRON MAN rolls down the street. The wind is knocked out of him. He looks up with an overwhelming sigh as a SMALL BAND of CHITAURI SOLDIERS rush towards him, holding out their rifles.

EXT. ROOFTOP BUILDING ­ DAY

HAWKEYE turns to fire HIS LAST ARROW. Using his bow as a staff, he knocks some CHITAURI SOLDIERS, before yanking his last arrowoff the dead body a CHITAURI SOLDIERS. HAWKEYE nocks his arrow, DIVES DOWN THE BUILDING and FIRES his GRAPPLING ARROW up into the side of building. Falling down, HAWKEYE finds the MOMENTUM and SWINGS himself into a building and CANNONBALLS in.

EXT. MANHATTAN ­ DAY The HULK holds CHITAURI SOLDIERS by the face and SLAMS them down. More keep coming. HULK looks up. HUNDREDS OF RIDERS HOVER OVER HIM. Then... they begin to fire ENERGY BLASTS. HULK TAKES

THEM LIKE HE'S RUNNING THROUGH A LIGHT RAIN. BLOCKING THE STREAM

OF STREAKING BLASTS, AS THOUGH SWATTING AT BEES.

EXT. HELICARRIER DECK ­ DAY

A lone pilot sits in his cockpit, listening.

WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL #2 DIRECTOR FURY is no longer in command.

Override order, 7 ALPHA 11.

7 ALPHA 11 PILOT

7 ALPHA 11, confirmed. Prepare to takeoff.He ignites his engine.

INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE ­ DAY

Back in the bridge, Agent Hill sees on her SCREEN 7 ALPHA 11preparing to leave.

AGENT MARIA HILL

Sir, we have a bird in motion! Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird! We need to shut it down! Repeat! Take off is not authorized!

EXT. HELICARRIER DECK ­ DAY

NICK FURY RUNS OUT TO THE DECK, HOLDING A FUCKING AIRTRONIC RPG-7. He takes AIM and FIRES, HITTING the TAIL END of the jet. The jet SKIDS OFF towards the edge. PILOT UNHARMED. Suddenly, another 7 ALPHA 11 JET FLIES off. Fury stands there, knowing he can't do anything about it.

NICK FURY

Stark, you hearing me? We have a missile headed straight for the city.

IRON MAN (V.O.)

How long?

NICK FURY

Three minutes, at best. Stay low and wipe out the missile.

EXT. MANHATTAN ­ DAY

IRON MAN fights off as many CHITAURI SOLDIERS as he sustain.

IRON MAN

Jarvis, put everything we got into the thrusters!

JARVIS

I just did. 

IRON MAN leaves the streets and flies up into the sky.

EXT. SKY ­ DAY

7 ALPHA 11 arrives outside the city. He flips the switch to press the button. He presses it.

THE MISSILE IS FLYING OUT TO

MANHATTAN.

7 ALPHA 11 

Destination is in 2 minutes, 30 seconds mark.

EXT. MANHATTAN ­ DAY

CAPTAIN AMERICA AND THOR BATTLE, SIDE TO SIDE. Cap and Thor both throw their respected weapons. Thor catches MJÖLNIR, but as Cap turns, an ENERGY BLAST strikes him down hard. Thor runs over to a broken car, swings the hammer and flips the car over and over on its side, crushing a few CHITAURI SOLDIERS. Cap tries to get up. Thor helps him back to his feet. Cap raises his SHIELD back up.

THOR

You ready for another bout?

CAPTAIN AMERICA

What? You gettin' sleepy?

EXT. STARK TOWER ­ DAY

Selvig, back in scientist mode, CLACKS away at his laptop.Henods. BLACK WIDOW grabs Loki's scepter, slowly breaks into theFORCE FIELD, almost touching the Tesseract.

BLACK WIDOW

I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!

EXT. MANHATTAN ­ DAY

CAPTAIN AMERICA

Do it!

IRON MAN (V.O.)

No, wait!

CAPTAIN AMERICA 

Stark, these things are still coming!

INSIDE THE SUIT

TONY

I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it.

EXT. SKY ­ DAY

IRON MAN catches up, now comes at the missile from behind. The missile speeds on. IRON MAN grabs it from behind, gripping it tightly. With a mighty effort, he wrenches the rocket off its course. Steering it from behind, he accelerates quickly, flying straightup into sky, towards the portal.

INSIDE THE SUIT

CAPTAIN AMERICA (V.O.) Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?

TONY (TO JARVIS)

Save the rest for return, J.

JARVIS

Sir. Shall I call Miss Potts?

IRON MAN

You might as well.

INT. STARK JET ­ DAY

PEPPER, along with her crew, watches on T.V., in horror, thedestruction in NEW YORK. On the table, her cell is VIBRATING,with Tony's picture on it.

INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE ­ DAY

Back in the bridge, every single agent holds their breath as they too watch IRON MAN fly up into the portal.

EXT. SKY ­ DAY

IRON MAN climbs higher and higher over the city, gaining speed,suddenly flings himself through the portal. Communications die. The suit begins to freeze. Tony looks in horror.

INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE ­ DAY

Every single agent CHEERS. Fury smiles. He tries to communicatewith Tony. NOTHING.

EXT. SPACE

We then see Tony's horror. AN ARMADA. The black sky is filledwith what must be ninety ships in a vague cluster. Most of themhang still in the air. Some move swimmingly about. 

IRON MAN lets go of the missile. It whistles off into theblackness as IRON MAN IDLY falls back down the portal's opening. The missile reaches the MAIN SHIP. The MAIN SHIP IMPLODES, causing the entire ARMADA to burst into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display.

EXT. MANHATTAN ­ DAY

Suddenly, all of the CHITAURI SOLDIERS and CHITAURI LEVIATHANS KEEL OVER and begin to SHAKE, then stop. They all fall over. THE AVENGERS look up at their CONSULTANT, not sure if he'll make it through.

EXT. STARK TOWER ­ DAY

Still holding the scepter in hand, BLACK WIDOW shifts around,waiting.

BLACK WIDOW

Come on, Stark...

EXT. MANHATTAN ­ DAY

Thor and Cap see the supernova coming towards them. Thor nods toCap.

CAPTAIN AMERICA 

(to BLACK WIDOW)

Close it.

EXT. STARK TOWER ­ DAY

Without hesitating, BLACK WIDOW pulls the scepter out, theTESSERACT turns off its energy beam. The PORTAL QUICKLY CLOSES. A SMALL FIGURE is hurled backwards into the open now closedportal. IRON MAN. Plummeting to the earth.

EXT. MANHATTAN ­ DAY

CAPTAIN AMERICA (SMILING) Son of a gun! 

TIGHT ON IRON MAN: He keeps falling. And falling. And falling.

CLINT aka HawkeyeThe 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed


	14. Chapter 12 end of the movie but the beginning of my story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the first movie after this my story really starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter (I think) the spacing issues should calm down a bit

EXT. MANHATTAN ­ DAY

THOR 

He's not slowing down. 

Thor swings Mjölnir around. Just as Thor flies up, THE HULK

SNAGS IRON MAN OUT OF THE AIR, BOTH CRASHING AND SLIDING DOWN A

BUILDING.

EXT. BRIDGE STREET ­ DAY

HULK throws IRON MAN off him. Thor and Cap run over to him. Thor RIPS off Tony's helmet. He appears to be dead. They stand around not sure. Then... THE HULK YELLS IN FURY. THE NOISE STARTLES TONY AWAKE.

TONY 

What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?

CAPTAIN AMERICA

(A BEAT) 

We won.

TONY 

Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it.

THOR

(looking up at Stark Tower) 

We're not finished yet. 

A beat.

TONY 

And then shawarma after. 

I want to get to know my soulmates!!

INT. STARK PENTHOUSE ­ DAY

Loki crawls onto the stair, looking like a piece of shit rag doll. He takes a few breathers, senses someone is behind him. He turns TO FIND THE AVENGERS STARING AT HIM, PISSED.

LOKI 

If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink.

THE HULK SNORTS AT HIM.

WEEKS LATER.

INT. SHIELD ANALYTICAL ROOM ­ DAY

In TV news montage about THE AVENGERS, we see various reports ofwhat happened. Some people agree that the avengers did good, protecting the city. Others believe it was their cause.

OLD MAN (RIP Stan lee) Superheroes? In New York? Give me a break!

SENATOR BOYNTON 

These so called heroes have to be held responsible for the destruction done to the city. This was their fight. Where are they now?

WAITRESS 

What?

That this was somehow their fault? Captain America saved my life. Wherever he is, wherever any of them are, I just wanna say thank you.

EXT. CENTRAL PARK ­ DAY

The Avengers take Thor and Loki, who is handcuffed and muzzled, to a blocked area. Thor shakes hands with his team and gives Selvig a hug. Tony opens the Tesseract's case. Banner takes it out and places inside a glass tube, held by Thor. Thor gives Loki the other end, who reluctantly takes it. The Asgardians leap into the energy beam. GONE. Then, one-by-one, the group splinters off, strolling into different directions. Banner climbs in with Tony in his sportscar. Steve rides away in his Harley. Natasha and Clint climb back into SHIELD cars. They all part. For now.

INT. SHIELD ANALYTICAL ROOM ­ DAY

Fury is facing once more members of the WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL.

WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL #3 

Where are the Avengers?

NICK FURY 

I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence.(They did just all meet their soulmates)

WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL #2 

And the Tesseract?

NICK FURY 

The Tesseract is where it belongs: out of our reach.

WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL #1 

That's not your call.

NICK FURY 

I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did.

WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL #1 

So you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answeringfor his crimes?

NICK FURY 

Oh, I think he will be.

WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL #1 

I don't think you understand what you've started. Letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous.

NICK FURY 

They surely are. And the whole world knows it. Every world knows it.

WORLD SECURITY COUNCIL #1 

Was that the point of all this? A statement?

NICK FURY 

A promise.

Fury walks out, towards the bridge.

INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE ­ DAY

Fury and Agent Hill walk together, toward the window looking out into the world.

AGENT MARIA HILL 

Sir,

how does it work now? They've gone their separate ways, some pretty extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?

NICK FURY 

They'll come back.

AGENT MARIA HILL 

You really sure about that?

NICK FURY 

I am.

AGENT MARIA HILL

Why?

NICK FURY 

Because we'll need them to.And who can stay way from their soulmates for long!?

Agent Hill turns around.

Fury looks out, smiling.

(Who knew he could do that! I definitely didn't 😜)

INT. STARK PENTHOUSE ­ DAY

TONY AND PEPPER UNVEIL A NEW DESIGN FOR STARK TOWER. CAMERA PULLS OUT, showing the letters for "STARK TOWER" have been blown away, and all that remains is a giant A.

Edited 18/02/20

The Other: Humans. They are not the cowering wretches we were promised. They stand. They are unruly, and therefore cannot be ruled.

From here on out is where my story really start! Where they meet you (the the key soulmate) and everything changes!


	15. Chapter 13 here’s what really happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth behind the story everyone knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy
> 
> Hopefully there shouldn’t be any spacing issues from now on 🤞🏻

First off Loki never blow the engines up fury's let him cast a illusion on it! So it lonely look like it was fall no one was in danger.

Second Loki never stabbed Coulson but he did die but in the battle of New York as I want to keep agents of shield the same for when they cross over later on (family reunion) but the avenger know he's alive but not how!

Third hawk eye never killed anyone for Loki or anythinglike that never did anyone else!

Fourth Loki was never in prisoners for his "crime against earth midrealm" Thor and him just when back so Loki"master" thought he was and to tell the all father their plan.

Fifth Ironman never when it to the black hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for a while. I’ve written a couple more but I don’t want to release them all at once so I’ll add the rest gradually.  
> I hope you enjoyed it so far and continue to enjoy it.


	16. Chapter 14 rescue mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde better watch out because there are some ANGRY soulmate coming for you and they want their soulmate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that last cchapter would be the last but I forgot how shot it was and felt guilty. So enjoy

Point of veiw

Name

Place or name of who's not speaking

Thoughts

Speaking

Communicator

Tonys pov

So loki where's are mate?

Loki

She's in a bunker in a Country you

Mortalcall (some where cold)(but not where the twins are)

Hawkeye

Do you know where in (———) she is? Or can you tell us?

Loki

I have know a spell to let me know when we are close. You just need to get me there and find me a map of the country!

Tony

Well then what are we waiting for let's go find are soulmate! There's maps in the jet!

They all run off towards the jet

No one point of view

They couldn't have gotten in the jet any quicker

Six hours later (I have no clue how long it would really take)

Third person

they storm the bace it turned out your not the only on here!

As they come to one of the hall ways they see a ghostly Verison of river

She said "quickly this way follow me!

Quickly because they are on their way to me as we speak!"

(I'm not that mean)

Black widow POV

As we all follow are mate, I'm reminded of the red room and how we got here. Back then I never thought I would find one my mates, let alone all of them or have a family, but here I am with not just one but then all!!

Black widow happy

I can feel her!!! She's in so much pain but she's so happy we're really here for her!

Hawk eye exited

Me too!!!

Loki happy/calm

She never stopping Hoping to meet you all! It was her only wish! She said to me once Loki if I ever lose the will to continue with this hell of a life remind me of my mates and what me dieting would do to them! Even Shen she found out that you stark had one night stands or when you Rogers was still lost and thought dead! Or when you banner got the hulk she told be she would love you enough for both of you. She knew you would hate yourself and the hulk so she said she would show you the light in all the darkness!! And you something when she saw she had a new soulmate mark she was over joyed and was determined to do what ever she could to help you both! Did you nether wonder why you have so much control over each other recently? That was her trying to help!!!

The voice hulk headed that was her!

No ones pov

Screams of pain

More Screaming

As they all run towards the sound River reaped out of no where blocking there way.

River desperately

You can't go that way! You can't see this! Please just 5-10 more minutes

No one pint of view

More screaming

CRASH

ARRrRrr (more screaming)

Bang

Avenger altogether

No way in hell are we waiting!

No one pov

Screaming

sMACK

Whimping

River whispered desperately

please?

Don't go in there!!!!‼️❗️‼️❗️‼️❕

A couple days earlier

No ones pov

Chain and lock in her cell River suddenly sat bolt up right then passes out

River/hulk mind

HULk? Please be ok!!!

Hulk

who you how you get in hulks mind.!

My names river I'm your soulmate.

Crash

hey big guy it's ok I won't let anyone hurt you!

Hulk

they hurt you then hulk! 

They will experiment on hulk they done it before they want to make a new hulk to hurt hulk and people hulk cars about!

oh sweetheart I wound never let them nether would Bruce or Tony or Loki! The only reason Steve would think about it is because he would think of all the live it could save but he would never let them do it with out your permission! I can't say for Hawkeye/Clint or black widow/Natasha as they would have to do as their boss say

Bang

I have to go hulk. But go help are other soulmates show everyone how much you can help.

Hulk

No please don't leave hulk alone!

I promise you hulk we're meet soon!

Couple minutes later

Locked away Bruised bleeding and in pain river was resting ages the wall when she felt Clint needing help

Rivers/Clint's mind

Clint you need to calm down and listen to me!

Clint

calm down!! Natasha just fudging knock me out when I was trying to tell her about you!! Like like like she just didn't care that you being hurt worst then she was!

CLINT

Firstly she believes that Loki is ling about know me and that he's tricked you.

Secondly she doesn't think anyone is/can be treated worst the she was!

And third when I see her me and her are going to be having a chat about both of those and the fact she is treating Bruce like a fudging bom not weapon racer then her soulmate like she is with cap!

Fourthly she treats Tony like he's what the newspaper and magazine make him out to be! He's never drunk more then. One glass of acahol and the whole sleeping around he's never slept with someone he's been waiting for us!

I will also be having a chat with cap about how he's treating Bruce and Tony

Else where Steve and Natasha both feel a shiver roll down there spin like someone walked over the grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for real this time no more chapters for now


	17. Chapter 15 The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to meet you (river)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written so far. But once I have I’ll upload them! But it might just be awhile

Point of view

In peoples heads

Hawkeye POV

As I was about to close the ramp of the jet to take of I hear a pain filled scream!

Couple minutes before

No ones POV

What no one saw was a guard who was someone still standing after fighting river holding a odd looking gun and remote. He smirked bloodily as he when to shot the avengers.

River POV

What's that's noise? As I turn to the ramp.

Isn't that's one of the idiot I just fought!

That's when I saw the bullet heading toward my soulmates!

Wordlessly

Nooo

No one POV

River had never run faster before and got of the bullet but one she knew she couldn't catch it so she made her wings appear and managed to put them in front of the bullets way!

And screamed!

Over with the guard

Smirking

you never learn do you.

He pressed a button on the remote

And river screamed even more.

River POV

Shit this hurts I'm going to murder that idiot if I ever see him again!

Ok come on river consertran

Click (what ever noise metal makes when it hits metal)

No one pov

Suddenly river stood in front of the guard

All The guard got out before river knocked him out was oh shit!

Clint

Shocked

(ps it's like 1am when I (I'm) writing this so sorry if it makes no scene)

Holly shit!What was that!

River falls to her knees bleeding

All

Scared

RIVER!

Steve

Worried

What was that? And why is there a passed out guard on the floor!

Tony

Worried and annoyed

I think we have more important thing to worry about right now cap!

Like why is she passed out! Or is (she)ok! And why are her wings bleeding!

Bruce checks her over and bandages her.

Black widow

smirking

Me and that guard will be having a "nice" long "chat" when we get make to base!

Loki

smirking

Want any help with chat?

Nat

smirking and scary looking

Sure

Third person POV

If you were to over hear what was being plan for that guard by Loki and the black widow you might feel just a little sorry for him for a moment before you remembered what he did!

If you ask anyone on the jet right then what they felt they would shudder and turn very pale and tell you that you better hope your NEVER in the mans place! And would tell you to never cross ever of the two! If you were to ask what they though was in store for the guy they would tell you hell on earth with a scary smile!

Let's skip the boarding plane ride as I have no clue what to write to make in interesting!

Back at the base aka the giant ass ship in the sky!

Third POV

The quin-jet (how do I spell that?)

Starts landing. Before the the (the door) is fully open someone feel(fall)out well to (be) me more accurate someone was push out of the jet.

(Any guess who got kicked and who did the kicking?)

Once the door is open iron man and Thor fly out with someone wrapped in a cape in iron mans arms. Once it fully landed the rest soon fall although Loki and already teleported next to the black widow who was currently dragging an unconscious tided up guy by his foot.

(I almost feel sorry for him but nope)

While Loki almost skipped along after her. (😂)

Captain American went straight speak with fury.

Bruce went to go calm down then he was going to speak with the doctors.

Iron man and Thor are rushing river to the medics.

Black widow and Loki are going to "talk" with the guy currently being dragged along.

Hawkeyewas going to follow black widow and Loki but changed his mind and went after iron man, Thor.

Nicknames

Steve/Bucky= doll

Natasha = kotenok (kitten in Russian)

Loki = my queen (as in his queen among mortals)

Thor = little one/princess

Pietro/Wanda = princessa

Tony = sekse (sexy in Italian)

/Neonata (baby girl in Italian)

Bruce = honey/sweet heart.

Clint = love

Powers

Wolverine = Claws

Nico from Percy jackson books = Shadow powers

Kart night crawler from xmen = telporting (with out shadows like nico needs)

Professor x from xmen = mind powers

Prue from charmed = Astral Projection

Let me know if I've forgotten any powers from this chapter

Again I (I wrote) write this at 1am so I'm sorry that's it's short and I how it makes scenes. I will try to check tomorrow well I guess later today but I think I'm going to get some sleep now it's nearly 2am

And I can already tell I mess stuff up and it doesn't make 100% scene but Bette(r) then the text I sent the other month around this time. That made no scenes. I couldn't tell you what I was even trying to say

Night

Lol

7ish pm

Not that bad I don't think couple little things but mostly fine!

If something is in () then it me fixing it the next now apart from where I say I'm writing this at 1am.

14/02/21

Again I started writing this update at 12:30am and now it's 1am and I have an author note to now go and write which is why this is only short

01/03/21

I am writing this at 6:39pm not AM for once 😂

01/03/21

7:09pm 

this has to be a record for me! 😂


End file.
